Mellizos
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Los androides 17 y 18 son personajes que siempre me gustaron y viendo que están teniendo más participación en DB Super, decidí escribir este fanfic y también porque me nació el deseo de hacerlo. Simplemente abarcaré aspectos que no se vieron en DBZ y conforme avance DBS, iré adaptando esta historia. Gracias por leer ;3
1. Otra Oportunidad

Buenas Noches

Hace tiempo, cuando era lectora ocasional de FF, tuve la intención de registrarme para escribir las ideas que me nacían acerca Dragon Ball, unos de los animes que más adoro desde mi niñez. Sin embargo, por una u otra razón nunca pude hacerlo en su momento y lo fui dejando. Pero a fechas recientes y viendo DB Super, me ha picado la curiosidad de redactar algo al respecto y los primeros personajes que voy a utilizar son los Androides 17 y 18.

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo para este fandom, espero que les agrade. De antemano gracias por su tiempo de lectura y los comentarios que gusten dejarme.

Saludos.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **MELLIZOS**

Capítulo 1: Otra Oportunidad

Pasaba del medio día cuando el hombre despertó en medio de la nada. Ese paraje rocoso y desierto aun denotaba las consecuencias de una cruenta batalla. Un vistazo rápido a su alrededor le indicó que se encontraba solo, posteriormente se levantó para ver su estado actual. Tenía la ropa algo maltrecha, algunas marcas de golpes en el rostro, un poco despeinado y en general para redondear, estaba vivo.

No había señales de su hermana, pero por alguna extraña razón, sabía que se encontraba bien. Aun no entendía que había sucedido, así que se sacudió el polvo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras meditaba su situación.

– _¿Qué diablos pasó?, sólo recuerdo cuando ese maldito monstruo apareció detrás de mí y después no supe nada más_ – pensó.

Pasaron algunas horas de recorrido, cuando a lo lejos vislumbró el inicio del un bosque y una montaña. Anochecía cuando finalmente decidió pasar la noche sentado en la rama de un enorme árbol. Aun tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero algo estaba claro, la misión para la cual fue creado ya no tenía valía.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados sin dormir realmente, ya que no estaba seguro de si podría volver a practicar esa rutina. La modificación de su cuerpo y la fuente de energía ilimitada, le permitían estar en constante actividad sin apenas cansarse. De pronto abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro hacia una dirección inespecífica del horizonte. Una figura se acercaba volando rápidamente.

–Al fin te encontré– dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, que descendió lentamente en la misma rama.

–Número 18, que sorpresa– contestó tranquilamente.

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos sin decir nada. Era claro que el desconcierto general aun rondaba por sus mentes, pero no había necesidad de hablar acerca de ello, siendo gemelos fraternos, compartían un fuerte lazo que a veces les permitía percibir las emociones del otro.

–Y bien, puedes decirme que paso después de que el monstruo verde me atrapara– volvió a hablar Número 17.

Su hermana soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

–Sólo te diré que esos idiotas ganaron– hizo una pausa, sentándose también en la rama. Su gesto denotaba molestia y seriedad por lo ocurrido, pero aun así comenzó a detallar la información. –Después de que esa criatura llamada Cell te absorbiera, aumentó tanto su poder que ni siquiera Número 16 pudo hacerle frente, nos persiguió hasta que finalmente me atrapó a mi también… después no recuerdo nada. –

Número 17 la miraba en silencio, asimilando lo que le decía. Ahora le quedaba claro que, lo que hubiera pasado después de ese monstruo, sin lugar a dudas fue obra de Goku y los otros guerreros.

– ¿Por qué estamos vivos?– cuestionó.

–No estoy segura, pero creo que tiene que ver con unas esferas mágicas. Ellos invocaron a un dragón que concede deseos y revivieron a todos, excepto a Goku, quien quiso quedarse muerto. En cuanto a Número 16, fue destruido por Cell al parecer– hizo una pausa. – Hay algo más… ese chico calvo pidió algo inesperado para nosotros. –

–Creo saber de quién hablas, ¿Que pidió?– preguntó curioso, a pesar de no tener información sobre esas esferas, quería entender lo que había sucedido.

–Pidió que las bombas dentro de nuestros cuerpos fueran retiradas. –

Número 17 abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó una mano al pecho. Ambos eran conscientes de que el desquiciado doctor Gero había colocado dichos dispositivos para someterlos a sus órdenes, pero ahora sin ellos, eran completamente libres. Podían hacer lo que quisieran… o casi.

La verdad es que ahora todo perdía razón de ser, ya no tenían que seguir la orden de asesinar a Goku, aunque fuera por diversión. Pero tampoco tenía caso intentar algo más, los guerreros que lograron detener al monstruo Cell y darles una segunda oportunidad de vida, estaban en otro nivel de poder. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

El silencio se mantuvo por un rato más, no tenían realmente nada que decir. Sus memorias eran cortas desde que despertaron para cazar a Goku y antes de eso, no había nada más. La pregunta era, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

– ¿Qué piensas hacer, Número 18?–

–No lo sé, la verdad no tengo ganas de pensar en ello, ¿Y tú?– contestó la mujer.

–Tampoco lo he pensado. Pero tú podría ir a buscar a tu chico enamorado y pedirle ayuda– dijo en un tono de burla.

– ¡Eres un idiota!, jamás le voy a dar las gracias a pesar de lo que hizo– respondió enojada.

–Yo nada más decía– volvió a sonreírse Número 17.

–Ya deberías dejar de ser tan inmaduro– lo regañó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. –Me voy, necesito nueva ropa. –

–Creo que deberías esperar a que amanezca, porque de lo contrario no podrás ver qué color te queda mejor– de nuevo un comentario gracioso. –Además… es posible que ellos estén buscándonos y si robas o provocas algún daño, sólo les darás un motivo para eliminarnos– finalizó, tomando un gesto más serio.

Esta advertencia tan sorprendente e inesperada por parte de su hermano sorprendió a Número 18. Al parecer algo había cambiado en él o por lo menos se dio cuenta de que su infantil y ególatra comportamiento no le iba a traer nada bueno ahora que tenían una nueva oportunidad. Razonando detenidamente la situación, él tenía razón. Probablemente lo amigos de Goku, excepto el chico calvo, estaban esperando una oportunidad para destruirlos, ya que aun los consideraban una amenaza.

–No les tengo miedo… pero tendré en cuenta lo que dices– finalizó, antes de iniciar el vuelo y alejarse.

Su hermano la observó hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, no le preocupaba su seguridad y sabia que tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar. Por el momento ambos necesitaban estar a solas para pensar en que harían con su vida.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Adaptándose

Buenas noches :)

A continuación dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que bien se podría tomar como viñetas que van mostrando diferentes etapas. Voy a manejar el fic de esta manera :D

Gracias por leer.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Adaptándose

******************** Necesidades Básicas ********************

Al día siguiente del reencuentro, Número 18 buscó de nuevo a su hermano para llegar a un acuerdo de qué es lo que harían. En un inicio, la idea de ella era robar descaradamente lo que necesitaban y aunque su hermano estuvo de acuerdo, la presencia del guerrero Piccoro los detuvo. Ese día volaban cerca de la cuidad y se disponían a realizar un pequeño robo.

Pero inesperadamente detectaron la presencia del nameku en las afueras de la urbe, lo que les impidió continuar en ese momento. A pesar de tener la posibilidad de usar su poder combinado contra él, decidieron no hacerlo. Sabían que los amigos de Goku los vigilaban y tardarían más en intentar algo, que ellos en aparecer dispuestos a eliminarlos. En especial el príncipe saiyajin.

Decidieron esperar y al anochecer volvieron a la cuidad y se dirigieron específicamente a una plaza comercial, que después de la media noche, cerraba sus puertas. Fue fácil entrar por la zona de abastecimiento, rompiendo algunos candados y dejando inconscientes a los guardias. Esa ocasión robaron específicamente lo que necesitarían: capsulas, ropa y alguna que otra cosa.

Gracias al hurto de las Hoi Poi ahora tenían una casa portátil, muebles, otros aditamentos y un Aerodeslizador. Aunado a esto, Número 18 se hizo de un closet lleno de ropa nueva y Número 17 se llevó una consola de videojuegos para no aburrirse. Decidieron establecer su guarida en el mismo territorio donde se reencontraron, cerca del bosque montañoso. Era preferible permanecer ocultos por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, al paso de los días comenzaron a pasar dos cosas importantes. La primera era que estaban aburriéndose de no hacer nada interesante y la segunda se trataba de un inesperado cambio fisiológico que se presentó en sus cuerpos. A pesar de ser androides y tener energía ilimitada, comenzaron a tener la necesidad de alimentarse.

Se dieron cuenta de esto cuando las funciones comunes de sus cuerpos se restablecieron lentamente, sorprendiéndose por tener aun las necesidades fisiológicas de cualquier otra persona. Jamás pensaron que esto volvería a suceder ya que después de ser objetos de experimentación, fueron colocados en un estado de sueño profundo por el doctor Gero, quedando al mínimo sus procesos vitales.

–No lo puedo creer… – se quejó 17 después de escuchar el sonido de su propio estomago.

–Es realmente extraño, pensé que ya no volvería a sentir la sensación de sed– secundó su hermana, después de beber un poco de agua del sistema hídrico que tenía la casa.

– ¿Eso significa que debemos buscar comida?– preguntó 17 sin mucho ánimo. Permanecía tumbado sobre un sofá al tiempo que manipulaba un control de videojuegos.

–Me imagino que si…–

–Bien, entonces qué tal si robamos algo en los suburbios, estoy aburrido de esto– sugirió después de tirar el mando al suelo y levantarse del mueble.

– Supongo que no nos queda de otra– dijo 18, indiferente.

Al salir al patio, 17 arrojó una capsula, que inmediatamente después de explotar, dejó a la vista el vehículo aerodinámico.

– ¿Estas bromeando verdad?– preguntó ella.

–Vamos, no seas amargada. Es más divertido recorrer el camino que volar– contestó su hermano, que con gesto divertido entró al transporte de un salto.

Ella rodó los ojos y terminó por abordar también, después de todo no tenían nada más que hacer por el momento.

.

******************** Buscar Trabajo ********************

Necesitaban dinero, para tener dinero era necesario trabajar o robar. La segunda opción no era recomendable a pesar de lo fácil que les resultó la vez anterior. Ambos hermanos decidieron intentar el camino normal, así que se hicieron de algunos periódicos para revisar la sección de avisos. Al no tener memorias de su pasado, tampoco sabían si contaban con algún tipo de preparación académica o si eran buenos en alguna actividad. Sus conocimientos eran generales, más la información que poseían en sus archivos internos. Así que optaron por colocarse en el empleo más genérico que encontraran.

La primera en hallar trabajo fue Número 18, quien a pesar de ser algo frívola y engreída, sabía conducirse mejor entre los humanos que su hermano. Con un poco de paciencia y controlando su carácter, consiguió un trabajo de cajera en un centro comercial. Era algo fácil para comenzar a ganar unos cuantos zenis.

Y es que aunque no lo quisieran, los mellizos tenían que alimentarse, no era muy seguido pero debían hacerlo. Necesitaban ganar dinero de otra forma, ya que los asaltos a restaurantes estaban delatando su presencia y en algunas ocasiones se sintieron vigilados por alguien.

…

El tiempo avanzó, la joven rubia ya llevaba cinco meses laborando ahí. A pesar de ser muy mecánico su proceder, hacia sus actividades bien y rápido. Con las habilidades tecnológicas que poseía, bien podía calcular el total de una compra antes de terminar de pasar los artículos por el lector de barras, casi se podría decir que ella se desperdiciaba en ese trabajo.

A decir verdad, esto le aburría un poco hasta que cierto día vio a lo lejos a unos individuos que reconoció de sus archivos de información: Milk, la esposa de Goku y Gohan, su hijo. Ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la tienda con bastantes bolsas, la cuales cargaba el niño ya que la mujer tenía que lidiar con su propio cuerpo, estaba embarazada.

– _Ellos son… la familia de Goku_ – pensó extrañada. No se imaginó que podría encontrarse con ellos en ese lugar. – _Vaya, quien lo diría, de seguro ni se enteró que dejó un hijo_. –

Más tarde.

La mujer llegó a la casa que compartía con su hermano. La visión que tuvo de él durmiendo en el sofá la hizo enojar, porque en estos meses no había sido capaz de conseguir un empleo. Soltó una exhalación de molestia, se acercó y de una patada estrelló el mueble con su ocupante en la pared. Evidentemente se moderó en la fuerza para no dañar la vivienda.

– ¡Oye, que fue eso…!– balbuceo Número 17 debajo del sofá.

– ¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí?! Dijiste que saldrías a buscar trabajo– regañó ella.

–Tranquila, sólo estaba tomando un descanso–

– ¡Déjate de estupideces, no necesitas descansar!– contradijo más irritada.

Su hermano había estado flojeando, todavía no encontraba trabajo y de vez en cuando se la pasaba jugando videojuegos todo el día, lo que la alteraba bastante. Aunque no se podía decir que lo estuviera manteniendo del todo, Número 17 no le pedía dinero. Por el contrario e inesperadamente, cuando se necesitaba, salía a cazar o pescar en el bosque cercano para complementar el alimento que consumían de vez en cuando. Lo mismo hacia con el agua, recolectaba la necearía de un río no muy lejano para tener siempre lleno el depósito que les servía como cisterna. No es que fuera un completo inútil, pero le desesperaba la actitud tan liviana que a veces tenia.

–Está bien, está bien, mañana voy a la ciudad para ver que encuentro– dijo, quitado de la pena y acomodando de nuevo el sofá en su lugar.

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio y después se fue a su habitación. Su gemelo tenía un conflicto con su arrogante forma de ser para con los humanos y a veces no podía mantener un trabajo por más de una semana. Era necesario obligarlo a buscar algo en que entretenerse, la ociosidad no es buena consejera.

.

******************** Empleo Temporal ********************

Tal y como lo había dicho, el androide 17 encontró una ocupación. En los límites de la ciudad había obras de construcción para nuevos edificios comerciales. En uno de esos lugares estaban solicitando un guardia nocturno. Esta actividad le pareció la más conveniente, ya que no tendría que lidiar con personas.

Cumplió cuatro semanas trabajando sin problemas, llegaba cuando los obreros estaban abandonando el lugar, recibía un par de instrucciones del capataz y después se quedaba solo. Al principio el encargado de la obra se mostró reacio a contratarlo, ya que pensó que un hombre de su complexión no soportaría la jornada nocturna. No obstante, la empresa requería urgentemente a alguien que laborara por el poco salario que ofrecían y además no querían reclutar a más personal para ahorrarse gastos. Cuando 17 fue el único candidato, no les quedó de otra que aceptarlo.

Al paso de los días se dieron cuenta de que era bastante eficiente. Las cámaras de seguridad revelaban que no dormía en ningún momento desde su llegada y se la pasaba recorriendo la inmensa obra piso por piso y área por área sin apenas descansar un momento, dando rondines una y otra vez. El capataz no le dio importancia a eso ni al hecho de que no llevara nada para cenar. Simplemente hacia su trabajo bien y para la empresa era suficiente.

Cierta noche, el androide estaba aburrido y decidió subir a la parte más alta de una de las grúas para distraerse con la vista panorámica. Inesperadamente notó una camioneta oscura que se estacionaba en la zona de acceso a la construcción y con asombro observó a varios hombres portando armas y una cortadora eléctrica. Inmediatamente comenzaron a trozar la cerradura de la entrada. Eran ladrones y su objetivo estaba claro, esa semana había llegado material nuevo y costoso para la construcción.

– _Vaya, vaya un poco de diversión_ – pensó con una sonrisa fría.

De un salto silencioso recorrió los más de 200 metros de altura del edificio, quedando exactamente enfrente de la puerta de acceso, que en ese momento caía cortada. Los hombres se sorprendieron al verlo, ya que permanecía extrañamente quieto.

–Desháganse de él– ordenó el líder.

Un par de disparos semi ahogados por un silenciador se escucharon, después los murmullos de asombro. Número 17 solamente sonreía y sus ojos azules por un momento adquirieron un brillo siniestro.

…

Las patrullas cercaban el lugar revisando la escena y una ambulancia atendía a los ladrones. Todos los hombres presentaban golpes severos y fracturas en al menos una parte de su cuerpo. Las armas que llevaban permanecían destrozadas en el piso. El capataz buscó al guardia nocturno, pero no lo encontró. Nadie supo con exactitud que sucedió.

Número 17 observaba todo, sentado en la azotea de un edificio contiguo. Le quedaba claro que después de hacer eso, no podría permanecer ahí sin que lo cuestionaran insistentemente. No tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ello y como el día anterior había cobrado su salario, decidió dejar el trabajo y buscar otra cosa.

–Así que fuiste tú– pronunció una voz a sus espaldas.

–Ellos empezaron– contestó tranquilamente.

Su hermana había visto el informe en el noticiero de la madrugada, así que fue a buscarlo. –Sí que eres idiota, ahora ya no podrás regresar– le reprochó.

–Ya me había aburrido y estos sujetos sólo fueron un pretexto– volvió responder con indiferencia. –Además, ya encontré un trabajo más divertido– dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba y le mostraba una hoja de periódico marcada en color rojo.

– ¿Guardabosques?– preguntó, levantando una ceja en gesto de sorpresa. –Esto se encuentra en una región bastante alejada. –

–Así es, tenemos que mudarnos… y yo conduzco– sonrió divertido antes de comenzar el vuelo.

Número 18 hizo una mueca de fastidio, ella no tenía planeado alejarse de esa ciudad. Pero debía admitir que ya comenzaba a hartarse del conteo de artículos en la plaza comercial. Así que no tardó mucho en decidirse, ya era necesario cambiar de aires.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Progresos

Hola a todos :3

Voy un poco lenta con este fic por falta de tiempo, pero aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;D

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Progresos

******************** Guardabosques ********************

Ambos hermanos abandonaron el lugar donde habían permanecido unos meses. Después de un viaje por tierra de un par de días, el robo de alguna que otra cosa en una tienda y el aburrimiento general de Número 18, llegaron a la reserva natural y parque ecológico MIR.

Se habían alejado bastante de las principales ciudades, llegando a la región Sur del continente. El lugar era un sitio turístico, visitado contantemente por una gran cantidad de gente y no muy lejos de ahí, había una pequeña ciudad, lo que alegró bastante a la chica rubia, ya que no quería limitar sus comodidades.

El aviso del periódico indicaba que debían pedir informes en la oficina central del parque. Un rato después llegaban al sitio mencionado.

–No lo arruines– dijo ella, mientras su hermano bajaba del vehículo.

–No hay problema– contestó confiado.

…

El hombre encargado de entrevistar a los aspirantes, miraba con curiosidad al extraño joven de pelo negro. Analizándolo a primera vista, no parecía ser una persona que tuviera la preparación para trabajar de guardabosques. Pero no podía ponerse quisquilloso, en los quince días que llevaba el anuncio publicado, solamente habían ido a preguntar dos personas y ninguna de ellas había aceptado las condiciones del puesto.

–Entonces… ¿No tienes documentos?– preguntó el hombre maduro, tomando nota al mismo tiempo.

–No… el lugar donde vivía fue destruido por el monstruo Cell, se perdió todo– mintió con bastante facilidad.

– ¿Y tu nombre es Número 17, de verdad?–

–Sí, excentricidades de los padres, ya sabe– volvió a contestar indiferente.

–Está bien, no voy a preguntar más. Sólo te diré que la vacante no ha sido cubierta porque los requerimientos son algo… exigentes– comenzó a explicar.

Algunos minutos después, el encargado veía sorprendido como el misterioso candidato firmaba el contrato sin preguntar absolutamente nada. A pesar de haberle dado los detalles de lo que tendría que hacer, a donde ir, en donde vivir y cuanto ganaría, éste simplemente aceptó sin rechistar. Eso podría haberse visto sospechoso o simplemente generar la idea de que era una persona de poca confianza que a la primera quincena, dejaría el trabajo.

Sin embargo, prefirió reservarse sus comentarios porque realmente era indispensable asignar personal a esa área del parque. Así que sólo le proporcionó una mochila con elementos básicos que emplearía, el uniforme y un mapa marcado con las ubicaciones de su área a cuidar y el puesto de vigilancia donde se reportaría al día siguiente para la asignación del rifle reglamentario y la capacitación extra.

–Si esperas un poco, uno de los otros guardabosques te llevara a…– trató de explicar, pero lo interrumpieron.

–No es necesario, puedo llegar solo– habló Número 17, tomando las cosas y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

–Ah… bueno como gustes– se encogió de hombros el encargado. Al menos el cubrir la vacante de guardabosques ya era una tarea menos por la que preocuparse.

…

– ¿Y bien, lo conseguiste?– preguntó Número 18.

–Ya está hecho, vamos a buscar el área indicada en el mapa– dijo, arrojando la mochila al asiento trasero y pasándole el plano.

–Rayos, aquí vamos de nuevo– suspiró aburrida.

…

Una semana después, los mellizos estaban viviendo en una de las partes más profundas del bosque. Esa zona estaba reservada para el cuidado y la reproducción de algunas especies en peligro, por lo que el turismo estaba prohibido ahí.

Establecieron su casa portable justo en la zona asignada a Número 17, si bien era un lugar en medio de la "nada", los alrededores eran hermosos y tranquilos. A unos cuantos kilómetros había una caída de agua y una pradera no muy extensa, la cual se unía con el sendero de recorrido general para los guardabosques.

El androide ya tenía establecidas sus tareas y ya contaba con el rifle reglamentario, el cual había obtenido fácilmente al pasar las pruebas de tiro en la primera y única prueba que hizo. Lo que le faltaba era un jeep para los recorridos, pero tendría que esperar un mes para esto.

Realmente no le importó, tenía el vehículo aerodeslizador y también podía hacer sus rondines a pie. Era fácil, es decir, podía pasarse recorriendo las aéreas boscosas día y noche en busca de cazadores furtivos o taladores ilegales y no se cansaría en absoluto.

Este trabajo definitivamente le quedaba a la perfección, porque no tenía que convivir con gente, solamente con alguno que otro de sus compañeros de las zonas colindantes. El salario era decente y las exigencias del puesto no representaban ningún problema para él.

.

******************** Reencuentro ********************

La androide se aburría terriblemente. No podía creer que su hermano encontrara divertido el andar paseando por esos parajes boscosos. Es cierto que el lugar era bello, pero definitivamente no le convencía la idea de quedarse todo el tiempo ahí. Definitivamente buscaría la manera de vivir en otro lado, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir de visita a la pequeña ciudad vecina.

Tal vez buscaría algún trabajo o quizás haría alguna travesura para conseguir lo que quisiera. No tenía definido que hacer, pero prefería caminar por una urbe que por un monte. Curiosamente, ese día tendría un reencuentro con alguien que jamás se imaginó que vería tan pronto.

Número 18 caminaba despreocupadamente por un parque, tomó asiento en una banca y se quedó mirando a la fuente central. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que alguien la miraba. Volteó rápidamente, pero sólo había personas, puestos de comida y nada más.

Enfocó de nuevo su atención en el agua del manantial y un segundo después su vista se desvió a la figura de alguien que se encontraba del otro lado. Ella se levantó, comenzó a caminar rodeando la estructura y cuando finalmente tuvo la imagen completa, no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto.

–Hola– dijo un hombre que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?– preguntó.

–Pues… la verdad– el chico se sonrojó inesperadamente. –Sólo quería saber que había sido de ti. –

La mujer sonrió sutilmente sin proponérselo. El muchacho calvo que anteriormente la protegió todo el tiempo, la había buscado nuevamente y no dejaba de ponerse nervioso ante ella. Esa reacción se le hacía divertida, pero no se lo diría.

–Tú eras quien nos vigilaba en la otra cuidad, ¿Verdad?– preguntó con tono serio.

– ¡N-no te enojes!, es sólo que… era necesario hacerlo– explicó nerviosamente Krilin. –Los demás guerreros se quedaron inquietos al saber que tú y tu hermano andaban libremente por ahí. –

–Así que te mandaron a espiarnos por si hacíamos algo malo y seguramente Vegeta estaría listo para destruirnos– reclamó la mujer.

–No exactamente. Dende y Piccoro los han estado observando desde el templo de Kamisama. Pero como Dende está en una etapa de aprendizaje, me pidieron ayuda– explicó el guerrero. –Yo les dije que ustedes no eran malos y que…–

– ¡No me gusta que me vigilen!, tal vez a número 17 no le importe, pero a mi si– lo interrumpió, haciendo su expresión aun más seria.

– ¡O-oye tranquilízate y déjame explicarte!– trató de justificarse a pesar de los nervios. –Si no los vigilaba yo, entonces le pedirían a Bulma que hiciera de nuevo el control remoto para desactivarlos… sin darles ninguna oportunidad. –

La mujer guardó silencio y su gesto se fue relajando. Esa científica llamada Bulma era peligrosa, ya que había conseguido entender la tecnología del doctor Gero y era perfectamente capaz de recrear el dispositivo. Si lo pensaba mejor, el grupo de guerreros les había dando otra oportunidad a ella y a su hermano durante estos meses. El chico sin pelo tenía razón.

–No creas que te vamos a dar las gracias por esto– dijo ella, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

Krilin suspiró, esa mujer era bastante fría, pero eso no lo desanimaba. –Espera… yo quisiera…– trató de hablarle nuevamente.

Número 18 seguía caminando, pero ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

–Yo… yo quiero invitarte a… comer, bueno no… es decir, no sé si puedes comer… pero yo…– las palabras se tropezaron en su boca y no pudo evitar agachar el rostro, totalmente rojo.

Silencio.

Después unos pasos se acercaron. Krilin dudaba si debía alzar la vista o no.

–Sí, sí puedo comer– se escuchó la respuesta femenina.

El guerrero sintió la emoción en el estómago, ese fue el primer acercamiento que ella le permitió. Esa tarde, los dos comieron en uno de los pequeños restaurantes que colindaban con el parque. Si bien, estuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, el ambiente no fue tensó ni desagradable.

Para Krilin, fue uno de los momentos más felices en su vida. Para Número 18, fue una nueva oportunidad de convivencia.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Sorpresas

Buenas noches :D

A continuación el cuarto capítulo. Perdonen el retraso XP y muchas gracias por leer ;)

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sorpresas

******************** Declaración ********************

El tiempo avanzó paulatinamente. Dende y Piccoro aún observaban a los androides de vez en cuando, pero en menor medida. Habían decidido dejar a Krilin a cargo de ésta actividad, es decir, ha pasado más de medio año de lo de Cell y los gemelos estaban viviendo en paz y sin causar problemas. Ya no representaban una amenaza.

Por otro lado, Número 18 al fin había conseguido empleo. De nuevo en otra tienda de auto servicio, pero esta vez en el área de almacén e inventarios. Sus actividades eran comunes, como el control de mercancía y el manejo del montacargas para manipularla. Ahora que su hermano se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo "perdido" en el bosque, ella había optado por hacer lo mismo en la ciudad. Se ocupaba de su trabajo, paseaba por las plazas comerciales y… aceptaba las invitaciones de Krilin.

El guerrero se había estado aventurando a convivir con la chica rubia más seguido. En lo que iba del mes, una vez por semana se había encontrado "casualmente" con ella. Al principio la mujer no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero conforme avanzaba la cita, ella se mostraba más relajada y tranquila.

Número 18 sabía perfectamente de la atracción que ejercía sobre Krilin y aunque en el pasado llegó a expresarse de él como un chico "feo y aburrido", lentamente comenzó a valorar más su personalidad. Al principio las conversaciones eran algo escuetas y cortantes por parte de ella. Después se transformaron en algo más entretenido sin que se diera cuenta.

El joven era amable y bastante tolerante. Poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de ella y los encuentros ya eran algo más que casualidades en la calle. La convivencia fue tomando otros matices y realmente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento esa fase de conocidos se transformó en algo más.

…

Dos meses después.

Krilin estaba emocionado, al fin se había decidido. Esa tarde le diría a Número 18 que deseaba algo más serio con ella. Si bien la androide había cambiado lentamente sus expresiones hacia él cuando salían a comer, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando le confesara sus sentimientos.

Estaban en el parque donde se reencontraron por primera vez. Caminaban tranquilamente por el sendero junto al lago artificial que había ahí. Ambos degustaban un par de helados debido al calor que hacia ese día.

–Número 18… yo quiero decirte algo muy importante– dijo Krilin con un leve sonrojo.

–Que cosa– contestó impasible la mujer, sin desviar su atención del postre.

–T-tu me g-gustas mucho y yo… yo…– tartamudeó. –L-lo que yo quiero d-decir es… que…–

–Habla de una vez, sabes que no me gustan los balbuceos– respondió con gesto serio.

Los pasos del chico se fueron retrasando, así como las palabras en su boca. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba saliendo con ella. Número 18 siguió caminando un par de metros más, sin voltear a mirar. De pronto, se escuchó la pregunta con firmeza.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?–

Ella detuvo su andar y no contestó. Krilin escuchó que algo caía al suelo y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Número 18?–

Silencio.

La chica rubia no volteaba y no decía nada, así que el guerrero caminó hasta ella temiendo lo peor. El helado de chocolate en el suelo desvió su mirada. ¿Acaso se había enfadado y tiró el cono a propósito?

Krilin alzó lentamente la vista y lo que vio, lo dejó sorprendido. La androide estaba completamente ruborizada y con una expresión de sorpresa que él nunca había visto antes. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho y parecía que estaba respirando ligeramente agitada.

– ¿E-estas bien?– dudó al interrogar.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar, tratando de disimular su llamativo gesto.

– ¡Eres un tonto!, ¡Hiciste que tirara mi helado!– reclamó con fingido enojo, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

El guerrero no supo cómo tomar esa respuesta, pero el evidente rubor en las mejillas femeninas era buena señal.

–Puedo comprarte otro, vamos con el vendedor– dijo Krilin sonriendo.

–Acepto. –

– ¿De qué sabor lo… que dijiste?– el chico sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

–Acepto ser tu novia– ella confirmó su respuesta, todavía sin voltear.

Krilin ya no supo de sí mismo, esas palabras eran lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. La tarde siguió avanzando y el vendedor de helados fue el único testigo de las grandes sonrisas que la pareja tenía en ese momento.

.

******************** Decisión ********************

Número 17 no podía creerlo.

Sólo trascurrió medio año después de lo sucedido con Cell, cuando de pronto, un día su hermana le informó que se había reencontrado con el chico calvo. Él no le dio importancia y dejó a su gemela hacer lo que quisiera, pensando que únicamente se estaba burlando de ese debilucho.

Más tarde se enteró de que habían iniciado una relación de noviazgo, pero él siguió creyendo que sólo era un rato de malsana diversión por parte de Número 18. Eso cambió abruptamente cuando medio año después, ella le dijo que se marchaba a vivir con Krilin.

– ¿Es broma?, ¿Estás loca?– preguntó Número 17.

–Cállate, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer– dijo la mujer.

–Pero que pasa por tu cabeza, como te fijaste en ese bueno para nada, si tú misma dijiste que no le agradecerías nunca lo que hizo por nosotros– reclamó.

La noticia de que ella se iría con Krilin no le convencía del todo. Es decir, ambos eran adultos y ninguno de los dos debía meterse en la vida del otro. Pero sinceramente pensó que su melliza estaba cometiendo un error al fijarse en un hombre tan simple, que si bien era un guerrero, no estaba a su nivel.

El androide sabía que Krilin aún le tenía miedo, por esto mismo no había visitado su hermana en el bosque donde ambos vivían. Pero al parecer ya se había ganado la confianza de ella, tanto así, que ahora la invitaba a irse a vivir con él a esa diminuta isla en el mar.

–Ya te lo dije 17, he tomado la decisión de darle una oportunidad– explicó ella.

–No entiendo porque, si parecía que tenías estándares más altos respecto a los hombres– se rió burlonamente.

–Cierra la boca. No pensarás que siempre podremos estar aislados del mundo, ¿Verdad?– contestó con fastidio mientras cerraba una apretada maleta. –Hasta tú necesitas convivir con otros humanos, aunque sea de vez en cuando. –

Número 17 no dijo nada, porque había algo de cierto en esas palabras. Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos.

–A pesar de lo que somos, no podemos quedarnos en el pasado. –

Tomó la maleta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la casa. Su hermano la siguió hasta el patio y antes de que ella partiera, se despidió con sinceridad.

–Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida y si en algún momento necesitas de mi ayuda, no dudes en buscarme. –

Número 18 lo miró por unos segundos y después le sonrió.

–Lo sé…– se acercó y ambos de abrazaron por un momento. –Procura no aislarte demasiado y ven a visitarme cuando quieras. –

Inició el vuelo y se alejo rápidamente.

– _Hermanas… siempre preocupándose por sus hermanos_ – pensó para sí mismo el androide, sonriendo mientras la veía desaparecer en la lejanía.

A pesar de todo, le alegraba ver a su melliza contenta. Muchas cosas habían cambiado después de Cell y estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano, él también tendría que hacer algo más con su vida.

.

******************** Gran Sorpresa ********************

Por fin lo había decidido, iría a visitar a su melliza a la pequeña isla.

No la había visto desde hace más de medio año cuando ella y Krilin lo visitaron en su casa del bosque. A pesar del tiempo, el chico rapado aún tenía cierto recelo hacia él, pero eso no impidió que lo invitaran a la boda. Sí, el simple y débil humano había conseguido engatusar a su hermana para casarse. Aunque esta noticia no le cayó del todo bien, aceptó de buena gana y también por la mirada amenazante de Número 18.

El evento estuvo concurrido sólo por los amigos del novio y aunque Número 17 se presentó ahí, se mantuvo a distancia. Nadie lo molesto, ni siquiera Vegeta que también permanecía apartado y asaltando el bufet. Al parecer los guerreros ya no los consideraban una amenaza y menos si su gemela estaba casándose con uno de ellos.

Sin embargo después de esa ocasión, su hermana no había vuelto a visitarlo. Y en recientes días había tenido una extraña sensación que sabia tenía que ver con ella. Casi no le agradaba salir de su bosque, pero en esta ocasión decidió hacer una excepción, después de todo, Número 18 era el único familiar de sangre que tenia.

…

Descendió silenciosamente sobre la arena mojada. A unos cuantos metros vio durmiendo a la enorme tortuga que vivía con el viejo Roshi. La casa estaba en silencio, pero sabía que su hermana estaba ahí.

– ¡Número 18!– llamó en voz alta.

Desde el interior se escucharon ruidos de pasos y de pronto se asomó el rostro de la mujer por la ventana que daba a esa parte de la playa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no avisas que vienes para acá, si para eso te di el número telefónico?– contestó ella con algo de desconcierto.

–No tengo servicio, un deslave tiró las líneas hace un mes y todavía no terminan de repararlas– explicó, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con los brazos. – ¿Cuál es el problema?, si sólo es una visita sorpresa a mi querida hermana– se sonrió. – ¿O acaso tu marido ya no te permite salir?, yo pensé que tenias más carácter. –

– ¡Cierra la boca!, sabes perfectamente que jamás permitiría algo así– dijo, haciendo una mueca de enojo. –Entra, la puerta está abierta– indicó, alejándose de la ventana.

El hombre entró con paso lento, esperando encontrarse con los demás habitantes. Pero para su sorpresa, sólo estaba su hermana sentada en la sala y dándole la espalda.

– ¿Dónde está tu marido y los demás?–

–Fueron a la costa por la despensa… y por algunas cosas que necesito– murmuró ella sin voltear.

Número 17 levantó un ceja extrañado y caminó hacia ella, haciendo un rodeo. Conforme iba teniendo una mejor perspectiva, su boca se fue abriendo más y más en un gesto de asombro.

– ¡¿Tu… e-estas embarazada?!– preguntó estupefacto. – ¿Co-como es… posible…?–

–Tengo la misma información que tu– respondió ella, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre sobre la bata de maternidad. – Busqué a Bulma, la amiga de Krilin, ella me revisó e hizo varios análisis, pero no pudo explicarme cómo es que logré concebir– hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Ese maldito doctor Gero… nos usó como ratones de laboratorio, pero no logró arrebatarnos toda nuestra humanidad– finalizó con una extraña sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos estaban consientes de que su vida había cambiado completamente cuando el científico loco los transformó en androides para su beneficio. No tenían memorias de su pasado y en algún momento pensaron que tampoco podrían volver a considerarse humanos.

Sin embargo, esta situación fue completamente inesperada para Número 18. Si bien el ciclo de cada mes se restableció como las otras funciones orgánicas, jamás llegó a creer que podría albergar una criatura dentro de su cuerpo. Pero hace siete meses y después de algunos encuentros íntimos con Krilin, unos incontrolables mareos delataron su estado.

–Bien… no sé qué decir– dijo finalmente Número 17 después de algunos segundos de silencio.

–Vas a convertirte en tío, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?– preguntó ella con una expresión divertida. La cara de su hermano seguía siendo de asombro.

– ¿Que quieres que te diga?, seguramente va a ser un niño llorón y débil– se burló, relajando por fin su gesto.

–Eres un idiota– contestó la mujer, al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

–Oye, te advierto de una vez que no me consideres para futura niñera, estoy muy ocupado vigilando el bosque– volvió a decir, sin dejar el tono burlón y siguiendo a su hermana.

–Jamás haría eso, no tienes la capacidad mental para ello– contestó sarcásticamente.

La mueca de su gemelo reveló que la broma no le había agradado para nada. Pero ella lo ignoró y empezó a colocar unos platos sobre la mesa. Más tarde estaban comiendo y poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Convivencia

Buenas tardes :3

Estoy feliz por la aparición del Androide 17 en DBS, asi que por esta ocación dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic, que aforntunadamente termine de corregir hoy ;D

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Convivencia

******************** Sobrina ********************

En Kame House todo era alborotó y alegría. Por fin había nacido la pequeña Marron y la madre necesitaba un poco de descanso después de regresar del hospital. El parir no es una tarea fácil para una mujer, aunque ésta tenga energía ilimitada. Número 18 permanecía descansando en la habitación que compartía con Krilin desde que se mudó a la casa del viejo Roshi.

Sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto que dormía plácidamente. Una linda niña con cabello rubio y rasgos como los de su padre. Ella no era muy expresiva, pero su instinto materno estaba a flor de piel, así que no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura y darle un beso en la frente.

Rato después entró su esposo con una bandeja de comida. Al principio se negó a consumir algo, pero Krilin insistió una y otra vez hasta que terminó cediendo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó él.

–Estoy bien, no es necesario tanta preocupación. No olvides que soy un androide– respondió impasible.

–Sí, lo sé, pero ahora eres madre y no deberías de confiarte. A pesar de las modificaciones de tu cuerpo, debes seguir tomando lo que te recomendó el médico– insistió Krilin.

–Está bien, ya que estas tan interesado en mi salud, cárgala– contestó ella, al tiempo que extendía los brazos con la niña. –Cuídala un rato, también necesita percibir la cercanía de su padre, según leí. –

Krilin se sorprendió y agitó los brazos nerviosamente. – ¡E-espera, yo no puedo… se me va a caer!–

Número 18 juntó las cejas en gesto de regaño.

–No me vengas con eso, ahora sostenla– dijo, entregándole a la niña.

El guerrero contuvo la respiración al tiempo que sus brazos recibieron a la bebe. Estaba envuelta en una suave manta para recién nacidos y a su vez en una mullida cobija. Dormía tranquilamente, su respiración era lenta y su boca hizo un tierno bostezo cuando sintió el movimiento.

Krilin se quedó quieto, mirándola detenidamente y la sensación que lo embargó hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos. Volteó hacia su esposa y la mirada silenciosa entre ambos confirmó la felicidad que ahora estaban viviendo.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Parque ecológico MIR.

El androide terminó su ronda diaria ya muy avanzada la noche. La zona que tenia a cargo estaba en perfectas condiciones de vigilancia y la época de crianza de las ciervas había terminado. Ni un sólo ejemplar muerto o robado por cazadores ilegales, eso ameritaba un bono extra.

Entró despreocupadamente en la casa donde vivía y lo primero que vio fue el calendario que colgaba en la pared de la sala. Tenía marcada toda una semana con un gran círculo rojo. Ese señalamiento indicaba un evento importante, el nacimiento de su sobrino o sobrina en cualquiera de esos días. Sonrió sutilmente antes de decidir qué día visitaría a la futura madre.

Después de enterarse del embarazo de su hermana, no había vuelto a verla. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaría bien con el chico calvo cuidándola, pero tenía curiosidad de conocer al bebe.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Una semana después del nacimiento de Marron.

El maestro Roshi y Oolong acababan de partir rumbo a la costa, mientras Krilin sobrevolaba el mar en busca de un lugar adecuado para pescar. En la playa, Número 18 permanecía sentada en una silla, sosteniendo a Marron y mirando el movimiento de las olas.

De repente tuvo la sensación de alguien mirándola a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente y sin dejar de abrazar a su hija, se levantó en menos de un segundo con una esfera de energía en la mano derecha, apuntándola a quien había llegado.

–Vaya reacción, estas paranoica– dijo el visitante tranquilamente.

– ¿Por qué no haces ruido?, ya sabes que me molestan la bromas– contestó desconcertada la mujer.

– ¿Por qué te alteras, acaso no te cuida tu marido?– bromeó Número 17. –A decir verdad, no lo veo por aquí– dijo, dando un vistazo alrededor.

–Esta pescando– respondió ella, sentándose de nuevo. – ¿A qué has venido?–

–Que pregunta es esa, hermana– se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja. –He venido a conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina, ¿Qué fue?–

Numeró 18 soltó un suspiro, no había motivo para reaccionar de esa manera. Sin lugar a dudas su instinto protector estaba demasiado alerta. La visita de su hermano la tomó por sorpresa, pero le alegraba verlo y más porque estaba demostrando interés en conocer a su sobrina, a pesar de su personalidad ermitaña.

–Es una niña– indicó, mirando a la bebe con una sonrisa.

El androide se acercó, se sentó en la arena y su hermana le mostró a su sobrina. La pequeña tenía los ojos semi abiertos en una mueca de somnolencia. La madre la enderezó un poco y la manta que le cubría el pelo se deslizó. En ese momento ella pudo notar un curioso brillo en los ojos de su gemelo, era el reflejo de la emoción que sentía al conocer a la niña.

–Tiene toda la cara del padre– comentó tranquilamente. –Pero al menos le heredaste tu cabello. –

–Krilin también tiene pelo y ya déjalo en paz– contestó Número 18.

–Está bien como digas, pero necesito verlo para creerlo– se rió, mientras dejaba que la bebe le rodeara un dedo con su manita. – ¿Ya tiene nombre?–

–Se llama Marron. –

–Hola Marron, soy tu tío– dijo él, haciendo otra sutil sonrisa.

En ese momento, la niñita abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto alegre, tratando de enfocar su mirada a quien le hablaba. Un recién nacido no puede distinguir las figuras a su alrededor, pero si puede percibir sin son agradables o no. Un tierno balbuceo confirmó la confianza hacia el visitante.

–Vaya, parece que le agradas– expresó la madre.

Número 17 no dijo nada, solamente observaba atentamente a la niña, recorriendo con su pulgar el dorso de la manita y dejándose llevar por sus alegres y grandes ojos. Se preguntó que se sentiría sostener a un bebe entre sus manos.

–Puedes cargarla si quieres– habló su gemela, leyéndole la mente.

–Yo…–

–Prepara los brazos– interrumpió ella, acercándole a Marron.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, ya estaba sosteniendo a su sobrina. Jamás había cargado a un ser humano o eso creía, ya que no recordaba nada antes de su transformación. Pero no era tan difícil, el peso de ese pequeño ser no significaba nada para él. Además, pudo apreciar que Marron no se inquietó con el movimiento, por el contrario, estaba tranquila y sonreía levemente.

Entonces volteó hacia el mar, la presencia de Krilin se estaba acercando. Su hermana también lo notó.

–Sí que se tardó, ya es hora de comer– indicó Número 18.

–Bien, yo me retiro…– contestó su hermano.

–Cuál es la prisa, nadie te está corriendo– reclamó ella. –Quédate a comer, quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida. –

El androide soltó un suspiro impasible y rodó los ojos. Su hermana tenía razón, no la había visto desde hace unos meses y la conversación familiar era necesaria. Después de todo a eso vino, a conocer a su sobrina y a convivir con su familia. Porque ellos eran su familia.

–Hola Número 17, cuánto tiempo sin vernos– se oyó la voz de Krilin, quien llegaba con una red llena de pescados.

El padre de la niña observó atentamente la reacción de su cuñado. No era muy expresivo pero tuvo la amabilidad de contestarle el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Y también se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando a Marron con mucho cuidado y atención. En cierta forma sabía que podía confiar en él al ver ese comportamiento.

–Quien lo diría, no eres calvo– dijo de pronto.

Krilin hizo un gesto de confusión, el extraño humor del hermano de su esposa lo desconcertaba. Y es que hace unos meses había comenzado a dejarse crecer el cabello y el androide nunca lo había visto con esa apariencia, por esto mismo siempre hacia comentarios burlones acerca de su "calvicie". Así que solamente hizo una leve sonrisa, aceptando de buena gana el comentario.

–Que graciosos eres. Pero bueno, se bienvenido– respondió el guerrero.

–Dejen de estar platicando que ya es hora de comer– intervino Número 18, quien ya caminaba hacia la casa.

Poco después, todos convivían como la familia que eran. Tal vez el guardabosques tenía un corto vocabulario y a veces sólo contestaba con un sí o un no, pero eso no afectó el agradable momento en Kame House.

.

******************** Aretes de Plata ********************

Marron había cumplido seis meses de edad, era una niña sana, alegre y ya empezaba a balbucear su primera palabra. Así que era necesario celebrar esto de alguna manera y la llamada de Número 17 fue muy conveniente.

Número 18 tenía ganas de salir a pasear con su familia y que mejor lugar que visitar la reserva ecológica donde trabajaba su hermano. Éste le había comentado que era la época de crianza de unas aves muy coloridas parecidas a los urogallos y que si deseaba, él podía darles un recorrido por la zona de anidamiento. La pareja lo platicó y finalmente decidieron aceptar la invitación.

Después de un par de horas de viaje, llegaron a la zona turística del parque MIR. Se encaminaron al puesto de vigilancia de los guardabosques y esperaron la llegada de Número 17, quien dijo que pasaría por ellos.

– ¡Marron, ya ensuciarte tu vestido!– dijo Krilin, quien cargaba a su hija en ese momento.

Había comprado un helado de crema y se lo había acercado a la pequeña, quien inmediatamente dio una lamida que le dejó embadurnados los labios. Entonces pasó su manita por el rostro, embarrándola y a su vez restregándola en su vestido. Es difícil alimentar a un bebe cuando éste ya no se queda quieto.

–Te dije que le compraras otra cosa, ahora tú limpiaras esa mancha– reclamó Número 18, al tiempo que sacaba una toallita húmeda para limpiar el rostro de la niña.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé– suspiró Krilin. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a las travesuras de su hija.

En ese momento escucharon el ruido de un motor. Al voltear, vieron un vehículo de color verde olivo que se acercaba al puesto de vigilancia. El jeep se detuvo cerca de ellos y el guardabosques los miró tranquilamente con una muy sutil sonrisa.

–Tu hermano, siempre tan efusivo– susurró Krilin a su esposa.

Ella solamente sonrió y ambos se acercaron.

–Ahora eres más feliz recorriendo el bosque en un jeep, ¿No es verdad?– dijo Número 18, saludando a su gemelo con un leve choque de puños cerrados.

–Ya me conoces, me encantan los recorridos a campo traviesa– respondió el androide.

– ¿Como estas Número 17?– preguntó Krilin amablemente.

–Un poco aburrido, no he tenido la oportunidad de matar a nadie– soltó de pronto.

– ¡¿Q-que, p-por qué dices eso?!– casi se atragantó y su expresión fue de sobresalto. – ¡N-no debes hacer eso!–

De repente el androide soltó una sonora y burlona carcajada, disfrutaba bastante hacerle bromas a su cuñado. Inesperadamente se quejó por un ligero dolor. Su hermana estaba sujetándole un mechón de cabello y lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

–Ya te había dicho que nos vigilaban y si hiciste algo, tendremos problemas– regañó ella.

–Tranquila, es una broma– contestó con la sonrisa en su rostro todavía.

Krilin exhaló y su gesto se relajó, definitivamente su cuñado era un loco. En ese momento la pequeña Marron se rió, haciendo un gesto de curiosidad y señalando al guardabosques.

– ¿Que pasa Marron, quieres saludar a tu tío?– preguntó el papá.

Número 17 estiró los brazos hacia la pequeña. Por un instante la bebe hizo un gesto de desconfianza y se quedó mirando al hombre que se parecía a su madre. Entonces Krilin la acercó y su cuñado la sostuvo con cuidado.

–Hola nena– saludó.

Marron parpadeó un par de veces y por un instante todos pensaron que empezaría a llorar como cualquier niño al que separan de su madre. Pero lo que sucedió, fue todo lo contrario. La pequeña lo empezó a mirar con curiosidad, su manita se acercó al rostro y se posó en la mejilla del muchacho, quien la miraba impasible.

–Es tu tío– dijo Número 18.

La niña miró a su madre y sonrió, después volteó hacia quien la cargaba y estiró su brazos, queriendo agarrar el cabello negro. El androide hizo otra leve sonrisa, era muy tranquilo y agradable ese momento.

…

Más tarde.

Todos se encontraban en un claro del bosque, cerca de la zona de nidos de las aves. Estaban comiendo unos bocadillos que Número 18 había preparado. Era entretenido y divertido ver a los polluelos recién salidos del cascaron, intentado caminar y llamando la atención de sus padres todo el tiempo. Una bella escena de la naturaleza que sólo podían disfrutar estando en compañía de Número 17, ya que el turismo no se permitía en esa sección del parque.

Marron permanecía sentada sobre el pasto junto a sus padres, mientras que el guardabosques escudriñaba los alrededores. No podían acercarse demasiado, para no asustar a la parvada, pero desde el sitio donde se encontraban, podían ver suficiente. En ese momento un brillo llamó la atención de la niña.

Número 17 había acomodado su cabello por detrás de la oreja, dejando a la vista una de sus arracadas y el sol hizo el reflejo en ella. La pequeña comenzó a señalar y balbucear hasta que llamó la atención de su tío. Éste se acercó y la cargó de nuevo.

– ¿Qué sucede Marron?– preguntó al ver el gesto de la niña señalándolo.

La chiquilla acercó su manita y se aferró al arete plateado.

– ¡O-oye, espera, eso duele!– se quejó el androide, aunque realmente no estaba sintiendo ningún daño.

–No hagas eso, hija– intervino Número 18, quien tomó la mano de la niña para retirarla de la oreja de su hermano.

–Creo que quiere mis arracadas– sonrió él. – ¿Te gustaría que te regalara unas?–

Marron pareció entender la pregunta porque agitó la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo mientras se reía alegremente.

La tarde de convivencia continuó un poco más, hasta que la familia se despidió del guardabosques para regresar a su hogar.

…

Al día siguiente.

El ambiente en Kame House estaba relajado, era la hora de la siesta para el maestro Roshi y Oolong quienes dormían recostados al sol con unas revistas cubriendo sus rostros. No escucharon la llegada de un visitante silencioso.

Número 17 estaba de visita con un regalo para su sobrina. Sin decir nada, entró en la casa y se encontró con Krilin jugando con la niña en la sala.

–Número 17, que sorpresa. Tu hermana no se encuentra, salió a comprar unas cosas– explicó el padre.

–Sólo vine a dejar esto– contestó indiferente, al tiempo que le arrojaba una pequeña cajita de color negro.

Krilin la atrapó en el aire. Se sorprendió por lo que vio al abrirla, unos brillantes aretes plateados.

–Son para Marron– fue la único que dijo.

–Gracias, yo…– contestó Krilin, pero no terminó la frase porque su cuñado ya se había marchado.

Volteó a la ventana y alcanzó a ver como se alejaba volando. Él solamente sonrió y miró a la niñita.

–Mira hija, estas arracadas son para ti, es un regalo de tu tío. –

La bebe sonrió mientras veía atentamente el brillo de los pendientes.

Más tarde Número 18 regresó y Krilin le platicó sobre la rápida visita de su gemelo. Unos días después, Marron ya portaba sus bonitos aretes plateados.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Cotidianidad

Buenas noches :3

Ya me había tardado, pero aquí seguimos con este fanfic ;D

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Cotidianidad

******************** Nuevo Hogar ********************

Krilin volaba a toda velocidad, estaba emocionado. Por fin había concretado con el vendedor de bienes raíces el precio de la casa ubicada en esa tranquila zona de la ciudad del Oeste. Era un sector en el que ya no se encuentran espacios tan baratos para comprar, pero ese inmueble valía la pena.

Número 18 había visto el letrero de "se vende" un día que andaba de compras por ese sitio. Así que después de darle la noticia a su marido, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para tratar de adquirirla. Ya desde hace unos meses estaban pensando en buscar un nuevo hogar. No es que el maestro Roshi les hubiera dicho algo respecto a su estancia en Kame House, simplemente creyeron conveniente que ya era tiempo de buscar un nuevo sitio para criar a su hija Marron.

Si bien Krilin recientemente había conseguido su empleo como policía y tenía todas las prestaciones necesarias para solicitar un crédito, la compañía inmobiliaria no confiaba en que una persona como él pudiera pagar el valor de la propiedad. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando su gran amiga Bulma hizo un par de llamadas.

La Corporación Capsula maneja muchos otros sectores de negocio aparte de la tecnología y los bienes raíces son uno de ellos. Así que después de unas negociaciones con la mayor socia capitalista, la pareja había conseguido la propiedad sin tanto trámite y con el precio reducido. Y también Krilin ahora le debía un favor a Bulma, pero sabía perfectamente que todo se basaba en la amistad que tenían desde muy jóvenes.

…

Kame House.

–Y así es como quedamos, mañana debemos ir a firmar el contrato de compraventa– explicó Krilin.

–Me parece bien, tendremos que empezar a empacar para mudarnos– contestó Número 18, dejando a su hija en la cama y comenzando a revisar algunos cajones en busca de algunas capsulas Hoi Poi.

–Yo tengo que hablar con el maestro Roshi y darle la noticia– dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida.

…

– ¿Estás seguro muchacho?– preguntó tranquilamente el viejo maestro.

Ya sabía desde hace tiempo que su ex discípulo estaba pensando en mudarse. Él los apreciaba mucho, como la familia que nunca formó antes e incluso adoraba a la pequeña Marron como su nieta. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que debían buscar un lugar más apropiado para su crianza, ese pequeño islote no era lo más adecuado.

Si bien a veces extrañaba su estatus de ermitaño, jamás cambiaría los años de convivencia con sus alumnos y las amistades de estos. Ahora estaba contento por el gran avance que había tenido Krilin en su vida, aparte de ser un gran peleador.

–Así es maestro… yo…– se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras tomaba aire. –Yo no tengo manera de agradecerle su amabilidad por permitirme vivir aquí y después aceptar a mi esposa e hija…–

–Ni lo menciones Krilin– sonrió el anciano, al tiempo que se alzaba los lentes de sol y lo miraba cordialmente. –Siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. –

El guerrero correspondió al gesto y un fuerte apretón de manos confirmó la gratitud hacia su maestro.

…

Dos semanas después.

La familia ya estaba en su nuevo hogar y apenas habían terminado de instalarse. No tenían muchos muebles, así que tuvieron que comprar lo necesario. También faltaba revisar algunas cuestiones como el pago de servicios y el hecho de adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida. No estaban en la zona céntrica y aunque no era tan tranquilo como la playa, sin lugar a dudas era un sitio muy agradable.

Número 18 terminó de acomodar la cuna de Marron, después de moverla más de ocho veces porque no le gustaba la posición en la que quedaba. Por otro lado, la niña había estado gateando por toda la casa y su vestido azul cielo ahora parecía gris humo, ya que aún no estaba hecha toda la limpieza del lugar. Cuando su madre la vio, soltó un gran suspiro.

–Oh Marron, te dije que te quedaras en tu corral, ¿Cómo te saliste de allí?– preguntó.

En ese momento escuchó que abrían la puerta de la entrada y el recién llegado saludaba.

–Ya estoy en casa– dijo Krilin, quien traía una gran cantidad de bolsas.

Ella cargó a la niña y fue a recibir a su marido.

– ¿Pero que te pasó Marron?– cuestionó Krilin al ver a su hija llena de polvo.

–Se salió del corral y estuvo "barriendo" el piso– contestó Número 18 con un gesto de reproche hacia la bebe.

La pequeña en su mundo, solamente atinó a sonreír y estirar los brazos hacia su papá, quien dejó la despensa en la mesa para cargarla.

–Vamos, es hora de ducharse, esa no es la apariencia que debe tener una nena tan linda como tu– sonrió Krilin, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. –Regreso con ella en unos minutos– le dijo a su esposa.

Número 18 solamente sonrió e hizo un gesto de afirmación, mientras acomodaba las cosas en su sitio y alistaba la cena.

.

******************** Pulsera de Perlas ********************

La pequeña Marron estaba cumpliendo un año de edad. La celebración fue en Kame House donde se juntaron los amigos más cercanos en una pequeña y fraternal fiesta. Los aperitivos, el jugo de frutas, el pastel, los regalos y los gorritos de fiesta estaban presentes.

Mientras los adultos convivían dentro de la casa, los niños jugaban distraídamente en la playa. O mejor dicho, Gohan era la niñera de los tres infantes, porque a los pequeños Trunks y Goten se les ocurrió la brillante idea de enseñar a Marron a caminar con su ayuda. Si bien la niña ya se sostenía sola, su equilibrio todavía era inestable.

–Vamos Marron, un pie adelante y luego el otro– dijo Trunks, animándola a dar un paso.

–Yo te detengo, no te preocupes– secundó Goten, quien la sostenía de las manos y estaba frente a ella para guiarla.

La niña sonreía emocionada al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar lentamente. Un paso precavido al inicio y otro más confiado después, poco a poco comenzó a recorrer la playa con ayuda de los niños. Gohan permanecía recargado cerca de una ventana, sonreía mientras recordaba cuando él le enseñó a caminar a Goten.

– ¿Todo bien?– se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Número 18 estaba asomándose por la ventana, buscando a su hija.

– ¿Eh?, sí claro, todo está bien– respondió sorprendido el chico. –Marron es muy hábil, a pesar de que sólo tiene un año, está aprendiendo rápidamente. –

La androide sonrió para sí misma mientras dirigía su mirada al trió de niños. Era agradable ver lo bien que se llevaban y lo rápido que los chiquillos mestizos aceptaron a su hija como compañera de juegos. Aunque los niños tenían seis y cinco años, eran muy pacientes con ella. De pronto ambos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa, la pequeña estaba caminando sola.

Goten había soltado a Marron y Trunks permanecía detrás de ella para atraparla si era necesario. Pero sorprendentemente, la chiquilla mantuvo firmes sus piernas y siguió avanzando sin apoyo.

– ¡Muy bien, lo lograste!– dijo Trunks.

– ¡Felicidades!– aplaudió emocionado Goten.

Un momento después, ella se detuvo y se sentó en la arena mientras sonreía entusiasmada y agitaba las manitas. Parecía entender que había conseguido algo grandioso a pesar de su corta edad.

…

Horas después.

Krilin y Número 18 llegaron a casa. Ya era de noche y aunque Marron bostezaba de sueño, se rehusaba a dormir. El azúcar del pastel la mantuvo muy activa toda la tarde.

–Es increíble que ya pueda dar sus primeros pasos sola– comentó Krilin, mirando las fotos que había tomado su esposa del emotivo momento.

–Es una niña muy hábil, se parece a mí– presumió ella, sonriéndole a su hija.

–Esto merece un premio– entonces Krilin extrajo de su bolsillo una bolsita de material satinado.

–Pero ya le diste su regalo hace rato, ¿Acaso tenias otro?– cuestionó su esposa.

–Pensaba en guardarlo hasta el momento en que ella caminara por sí sola, pero jamás me imaginé que eso sería el mismo día de su cumpleaños– explicó él.

Entonces abrió el pequeño morral y dejó caer el contenido en su palma. Varias perlas entrelazadas con una cadena, resplandecieron bellamente. Tomó la pulsera y la colocó en la muñeca izquierda de la chiquilla, quien sonrió al ver el regalo.

–Son perlas originales, ¿Cómo las obtuviste?– dijo sorprendida Número 18.

–Bueno, nunca te lo había dicho, pero soy un gran buceador– sonrió Krilin. –Este tipo de perlas son muy comunes en las costas cercanas a Kame House, sólo es cuestión de buscar suficientes ostras. –

La androide sonrió, era un bonito detalle y su hija permanecía encantada con el brillo de las esferitas nacaradas. No obstante, el sueño terminó venciéndola y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.

Ya era hora de que toda la familia se fuera a descansar.

.

******************** Pañuelo Naranja ********************

Número 17 se sentía desconcertado, no estaba seguro de si podría cuidar a su sobrina. Lamentablemente no había podido ir a su primer cumpleaños porque el trabajo en el parque MIR se había intensificado. Y aunque se disculpó con una llamada posterior, su hermana lo obligó a prometer que después cuidaría de su hija cuando se lo pidiera.

Ahora se encontraba en el puesto de vigilancia, recargado en el asiento de su jeep con los pies sobre la portezuela. Estaba esperando la llegada de su cuñado con la pequeña Marron. El día anterior, Número 18 le había hablado para encargársela por toda una tarde, ya que ella y Krilin saldrían de paseo. No le quedó más que aceptarlo, después de todo, las cosas en el parque ya se habían tranquilizado.

De lo que no estaba seguro, era de si sabría cómo cuidar a una niña que ahora empezaba a correr por todos lados. Tendría que estar muy atento a sus pasos y ser muy paciente.

–Hola Número 17– habló alguien.

El androide alzó la cara y saludó a su cuñado con un simple movimiento de cejas.

– ¡Tío!– sonrió la chiquilla.

–Hola– contestó tranquilamente, al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento.

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes encárgate de ella?– interrogó Krilin, mientras le entregaba en brazos a su hija.

–Claro que puedo, tengo conocimientos generales acerca de todo– alardeó el guardabosques, haciendo un gesto de burla.

–Sí, claro– respondió el guerrero, alzando una ceja en señal de desconfianza. –En fin, aquí esta su pañalera, su comida, su peluche favorito y el número de celular para que nos llames por cualquier cosa. –

Número 17 hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pensando que era exagerado todo lo que le entregaba para el cuidado de una niña. Pero era de esperarse, seguramente esto venia de parte de su hermana y su gran instinto materno.

–No hay problema, ella estará bien. –

–Confiamos en ti… yo vendré por ella en la noche– indicó Krilin. –Marron, pórtate bien, no hagas enojar a tu tío. –

La pequeña agitó alegremente su cabeza mientras se aferraba al pañuelo naranja del guardabosques. Momentos después el guerrero se alejaba volando, mientras ella lo despedía con la mano.

–Bien nena, ahora lo primero que haremos, será poner las reglas– indicó él, mientras subía de nuevo al jeep.

Marron lo miraban con curiosidad mientras acomodaba las cosas en el asiento trasero y después le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

–Nada de alejarse, siempre estarás a mi lado. Obedecerás mis indicaciones, me dirás cuando tengas hambre o ganas de ir al baño y nada de lloriqueos, ¿Entendido?– explicó el androide.

La chiquilla parpadeó un par de veces y movió su cabeza en varias direcciones. No era seguro que hubiera entendido toda la cátedra, así que Número 17 solamente obtuvo una risita de ella mientras la veía agitar los brazos, emocionada por el ruido del motor al encender el vehículo.

…

Más tarde.

Esa parte del bosque era hermosa, el rio fluía tranquilamente y algunas aves paseaban en la orilla. Marron observaba atentamente mientras se asomaba por encima del asiento del jeep, el cual se había estacionado cerca. El guardabosques se mantenía vigilante al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en la pañalera.

– ¿Aún tomas leche?– preguntó de la nada, mientras sostenía un biberón y lo miraba con curiosidad.

La niña negó con un movimiento y se acercó para tomar la botella.

–Jugo– balbuceó.

–Vaya, menos mal, porque aquí no tengo con que calentar tu comida– dijo impasible.

–Comida– volvió a medio pronunciar Marron.

–Bien, supongo que ya es la hora, veamos que te da de comer tu mamá. –

Entonces comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró unos recipientes de llamativos colores. Al abrirlos, vio una gran variedad de papillas, tanto de comida común, como de frutas. Alzó una ceja curioso y con una cucharilla, tomó una porción de la primera mezcla.

–Esto sabe raro, como es que los bebes puede comérselo– se quejó Número 17.

Su sobrina se rió por el gesto de su cara e inmediatamente agarró su propia cuchara y comenzó a comer ávidamente. Aún no podía sostener correctamente el cubierto, pero ya hacia el intento. El androide la miraba con una leve sonrisa, mientras ella se embarraba la cara y el vestido.

–Será mejor que yo te ayude, de lo contrario, tu madre me va a reclamar por esas manchas– indicó, al tiempo que le retiraba la cuchara.

Nuevamente Marron volvió a reír con inocencia, sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

…

Después de comer, la niña se entretenía correteando una mariposa alrededor del jeep. De pronto tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, el llanto no se hizo esperar. Su tío, quien seguía inspeccionando los alrededores, rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

– ¿Por qué lloras?, no ha sucedido nada grave– le habló con tono serio. –Levántate y continua, no dejes que una piedra en el camino te detenga. –

La chiquilla hacia muecas de dolor y su lloriqueo no cesaba.

–Duele…– se quejó, al tiempo que señalaba su rodilla.

Número 17 observó el raspón, era superficial, pero para un infante es toda una tragedia. Entonces empezó a buscar en la pañalera algo que fuera útil para esas situaciones. Por suerte halló un pequeño atomizador con alcohol y unas venditas. Sin embargo, éstas eran sólo dos y no alcanzaban a cubrir la herida.

–No llores, no quiero que tu madre me regañe por no cuidarte bien– pidió él, al tiempo que la cargaba y la ponía en el asiento del jeep.

La niña seguía quejándose y más cuando su tío higienizó la herida con el alcohol.

–Si sigues así, asustaras a los osos del bosque– explicó con seriedad, ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

– ¿Osos?– dijo Marron, desviando su atención de la herida.

–Así es, sino dejas de llorar, no podrás ver a los osos– explicó el androide mientras colocaba las venditas y después se quitaba el pañuelo naranja que siempre portaba alrededor del cuello.

Dobló la pieza de tela y la aseguró alrededor de la pequeña rodilla. Ahora que la herida estaba cubierta, debía distraer a su sobrina del dolor hasta que disminuyera. Y que mejor forma que prometiéndole ver animales enormes como los osos.

Algunos minutos después, volaba cerca de una cueva con la pequeña en brazos. Estaban a buena altura y la familia de úrsidos no los había notado. Era una hembra con dos cachorros, que jugueteaban fuera de la caverna. La niña tenía un gesto de emoción que no cabía en su carita, por fin había dejado de llorar.

El guardabosques suspiró y sonrió, después de todo no era tan mala niñera.

…

Por la noche.

Krilin llegó a recoger a su hija y se sorprendió al notar el pañuelo de su cuñado en la rodilla de ella. Después de una breve explicación por parte de Número 17 y de ver que la niña no dejaba de balbucear emocionada acerca de la familia de osos, se despidió.

–Bien, entonces nos vamos y gracias por cuidarla– dijo el guerrero.

–De nada y para la próxima, mándenla con rodilleras y coderas– contestó sarcásticamente.

–Claro que si, se lo diré a su madre– sonrió de buena gana. –En cuanto a tu pañuelo…–

–Se lo regalo, puede quedárselo– interrumpió el guardabosques, mientras se encaminaba al jeep.

–Adiós… tío…– se despidió su sobrina.

El androide le dirigió una sonrisa y alzó la mano en gesto de despedida.

…

Días después el pañuelo naranja permanecía alrededor del cuello de un oso de peluche y éste en la cuna de Marron.

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Interacciones

Buenas tardes :D

Lamento haber dejado abandonado éste fanfic, pero es que la imaginación no quería trabajar XDXDXD El capítulo es corto, pero al menos me ayudó a retomar la trama y espero pronto traer el siguiente ;D

Gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios :3

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Interacciones

******************** Naipes y Café ********************

Número 18 todavía no estaba segura de asistir a la reunión.

Apenas hace una hora había recibido la llamada de Milk y Bulma para invitarla a tomar un café con ellas en la Corporación Capsula. Aunque al principio se mostró un poco reticente en aceptar, terminó confirmando que iría. No es que no quisiera convivir con ellas, es sólo que todavía se le hacía un poco complicado el interactuar con las amistades de su esposo. La última reunión fue unos meses atrás en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marron y no había vuelto a ver a nadie más desde entonces.

Su marido se encontraba trabajando a esas horas y ella ya no tenía más quehacer domestico. La ventaja de tener energía ilimitada es que podía hacer todo rápidamente y sin cansarse, de esa manera tenía tiempo libre para su hija. Pero también era necesario salir de vez en cuando y distraerse un poco.

…

Después de bañar y preparar a Marron, madre e hija se dirigieron al hogar de Bulma. Afortunadamente podían llegar volando en unos cuantos minutos desde los suburbios hacia el centro de la ciudad. Número 18 descendió en el patio principal en el mismo instante en que una pequeña aeronave aterrizaba en una pista cercana, eran Milk y su hijo Goten.

–Hola Número 18– saludó la mujer de pelo negro.

– ¡Hola Marron!– corrió emocionado Goten, queriendo saludar a la pequeña niña.

–Buenas tardes– contestó la rubia al tiempo que se agachaba y bajaba a su hija para que el otro niño se acercara.

El pequeño clon de Goku parecía demostrar mucha efusividad cuando veía a Marron y siempre era el primero en invitarla a jugar con él y con Trunks.

–Qué bueno que viniste, una tarde de café con otras mujeres siempre es muy entretenido– dijo Milk.

–Yo no estoy muy familiarizada con esto y…– trató de justificase la androide.

–Tonterías– interrumpió, al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro y la invitaba a entrar a la casa. –Escúchame bien, no importa que seas esposa y madre, siempre debes tener tiempo para las amistades– sonrió cordialmente.

En ese momento se escuchó el llamado de otra mujer. Bulma ya las esperaba en la puerta, mientras su hijo Trunks salía corriendo con una enorme pelota en brazos. Ambas mujeres se encaminaron al interior y después de las respectivas cortesías, se dirigieron a la terraza para disfrutar un rato de esparcimiento.

…

– ¿Por qué no querías venir, Número 18?– cuestionó Bulma al tiempo que terminaba de servir un aromático café.

–Aún me estoy adaptando y prefiero estar al tanto de mi hija– respondió ella tranquilamente.

–Te entiendo, pero no es bueno que te aísles. También debes dedicarte tiempo a ti misma. –

–Lo tendré en cuenta– entonces agarró una de las galletas que estaban en el plato central de la mesa y le dio una mordida.

–Milk y yo tenemos tiempo haciendo esto y queremos que formes parte del grupo, necesitamos a otra para jugar cartas– continuó la científica, guiñándole un ojo.

–Es cierto Número 18– dijo Milk después de dar un sorbo a su tasa. –Por experiencia personal, puedo decirte que no es bueno estar lejos de las amistades o de la convivencia general con otras personas. –

La esposa de Krilin la observó por unos segundos, estaba al tanto de su viudez y de alguna que otra cosa, dado que era la esposa de Goku y había registros de ella en sus archivos de memoria. Sin embargo no le quedaba claro cómo es que podía sobrellevar la situación que implicaba ser la esposa de ese saiyajin.

–Tú vivías aislada al principio– soltó de pronto.

–Es correcto, pero esos tiempos ya pasaron– respondió Milk serenamente. –Al pasar los años una termina acostumbrándose a unas cosas y adaptándose a otras. Ahora que Goku no está, de nuevo, no puedo quedarme en el luto permanente, porque tengo dos hijos y uno de ellos es aún muy joven. –

La mujer volteó hacia el jardín central de la casa donde los tres infantes permanecían sentados en el pasto, pasándose la pelota uno a otro por turnos. Aunque a Marron se le escapaba el juguete de vez en cuando, los otros niños la esperaban pacientemente hasta que iba por ella y de nuevo la hacía rodar.

La rubia asintió en silencio, tal vez la viuda ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de Goku, pero ella no sabría exactamente cómo reaccionar si de repente no tuviera a Krilin a su lado. No quería reconocerlo, pero el lazo que existía ahora entre ellos era muy fuerte.

–Tienes suerte de que tu marido sea Krilin– se expresó Bulma con una sonrisa. –Además de que es un chico muy noble, fuerte y comprometido, es humano y no tienes que lidiar con los instintos de los saiyajin como nosotras. –

Número 18 hizo un gesto de extrañeza y sintió curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, acaso es muy complicado tener un esposo de esa raza?–

–Francamente sí, ellos sólo piensan en comer y en pelear– se río alegremente la científica. –Justamente en estos momentos estoy "abandonada". Mi marido se fue hace tres semanas a probar una nueva cámara de entrenamiento y aunque está girando en una órbita alrededor del planeta, no es capaz de mandar un simple mensaje. –

– ¿No le interesa saber de ti y ni de Trunks?– preguntó la androide, tomando otra galleta.

–Claro que a Vegeta le interesa su familia y está al tanto de ellos, pero a su modo, al modo saiyajin. – intervino Milk, haciendo un gesto comprensivo hacia Bulma. –Tal y como lo hacía Goku, sólo que no con palabras, sino con acciones. –

–Bueno, supongo que esa es una ventaja que tengo. Krilin es muy efusivo y demostrativo en ambos aspectos– confesó Número 18.

Tanto Bulma como Milk conocían a su marido desde jóvenes y lo que platicaran sobre él y sobre sus propias experiencias matrimoniales era información que podía tomar en cuenta para sí misma. De pronto tuvo curiosidad por saber más sobre la juventud de su esposo. Krilin le había dicho varias cosas, pero nunca está demás escuchar otros puntos de vista.

– ¿Como era Krilin cuando ustedes lo conocieron?–

–Tu marido era un tramposo y un aprovechado en un principio– soltó Bulma, sirviéndose otra taza de café.

–Es cierto, le gustaba hacerle trampa a Goku– secundó Milk, mordiendo un panque y haciendo una amplia sonrisa. –Pero no pienses mal, en ese tiempo eran niños y tu esposo solamente quería entrenar con el maestro Roshi a como diera lugar. –

–Es cierto, incluso años más tarde me enteré de que lo habían sobornado con revistas para hombres y después el viejo mañoso les pidió a él y a Goku que buscaran una mujer linda para que viviera con ellos– confesó Bulma rodando los ojos. –Hombres, típico comportamiento. –

Número 18 hizo un gesto de extrañeza y después terminó riéndose. Jamás imaginó enterarse de esas cosas y lo bueno era que a Krilin no se le pegaron las mañas pervertidas de su maestro, de lo contrario tal vez no estaría casada con él.

–Una vez Krilin me dijo que se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al hijo de Goku por primera vez. Él pensaba que su amigo era demasiado "inocente" y que tardaría en tener descendencia… ¿A qué se refería?– cuestionó con algo de curiosidad, mirando a la mujer de pelo negro.

La viuda alzó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa y casi se atragantó con el café. Bulma empezó a reírse mientras le pasaba una servilleta. Momentos después, Milk la miraba con gesto serio y de pronto, también soltó una pequeña risa.

–Por esos años tu marido y los demás eran muy maliciosos y cuando nos reencontramos en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y Goku me pidió matrimonio, seguramente las imaginaciones de todos se fueron volando– explicó tranquilamente al tiempo que mordía otro panque. –Mi querido saiyajin aparentemente no sabía "nada" de la vida familiar, o eso es lo que pensaba Krilin. –

– ¿Entonces Goku si estaba informado de esos "temas"?– intervino la científica pícaramente.

–Chicas, sólo les diré que Goku no era tan inocente– declaró Milk con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Las otras dos mujeres se sonrieron y después comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Una nueva ronda de café fue servida y más panques fueron colocados junto a las galletas.

–Y hablando de familia Milk, ¿Donde está Gohan?, pensé que vendría también– preguntó Bulma.

–Fue a visitar a Piccoro– comentó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y bebía un trago.

–Por lo que veo, ya no te molesta mucho la idea. –

–No me queda de otra, fue un trato que hicimos. Si Gohan estudiaba y pasaba el examen para la secundaria abierta, yo lo dejaría ir a visitarlo– explicó.

–Bueno, no tiene caso que sigas siendo tan sobreprotectora. Como has visto, tu hijo se parece a su padre en eso de la aventura– justificó la científica con otra sonrisa.

Milk hizo un gesto de asentimiento y suspiró resignada, entonces miró de nuevo a la androide.

–Y dinos Número 18, como lleva esto de la crianza tu marido. –

–Él es muy paciente, mucho más que yo– desvió la mirada más allá de la terraza, dando un vistazo a su niña. –Cuando Marron hace berrinche, es él quien la calma y sin cumplirle el capricho– contestó, sonriendo de nuevo.

–Vaya, yo quisiera que Vegeta tuviera un pizca de esa paciencia– dijo Bulma al tiempo que mordía un panque. –Cuando Trunks lloriquea, él solamente lo toma de la mano y me lo lleva al laboratorio, luego se sale campante como si nada. Pero bueno, ya no me extraña su comportamiento. –

–Al menos ustedes dos pueden presumir que sus esposos están presentes… el mío se muere o desaparece a cada rato– terció Milk. –Si pudiera cobrar un seguro por cada una de esas veces, ya sería millonaria– sonrió divertida.

Ambas mujeres le devolvieron el gesto, ellas sabían que a la viuda ya no le preocupaba su cambiante estado civil, por el contrario, demostraba ser una mujer muy fuerte y tenaz al ser la esposa del guerrero que salvaba al planeta a cada rato.

Entonces, para cambiar de tema, la científica abrió una cajita que tenía en la mesa de al lado. Sacó un reluciente mazo de naipes y unos envoltorios de monedas de colores con diversos valores numéricos en sus caras.

–Bueno chicas, pasemos a cosas más divertidas, es hora de jugar y perder contra mí. –

–Lo dudo mucho Bulma, recuerda que sigo invicta– recalcó Milk.

–Yo no sé jugar– indicó de pronto Número 18.

–No te preocupes, te vamos a enseñar– contestó Bulma con un giño de ojo y empezando a barajar hábilmente las cartas.

El rato de esparcimiento prosiguió de forma amena y entretenida.

…

Mientras las mujeres jugaban y charlaban, los niños permanecían entretenidos en su propio mundo.

– ¿Entonces no hay monstruos bajo tu cama?– preguntó Goten.

–No, mi papa dice que no existen– contestó la niña.

–Mi papá dice que, si se mete alguno a mi cuarto, debo darle una paliza– dijo Trunks. –Y luego mi mamá lo regaña, porque dice que tampoco hay monstruos cerca, al menos no en la cuidad. –

– ¿Entonces donde están los monstruos? En el monte Paoz sólo hay animales y alguno que otro dinosaurio– quiso saber Goten.

– ¿Hay monstruos fuera de la cuidad? – preguntó Marron inquieta.

–No te preocupes, le diré a mi hermano Gohan que nos ayude a atraparlos– sonrió el niño de pelo alborotado.

–No es necesario, mi papá ya fue a buscarlos– intervino Trunks orgulloso. –Él dijo que cuando volviera de su viaje, me traería un diente de alguno de ellos. –

– ¡Yo también quiero uno!– dijeron al unisonó los otros chiquillos.

La pelota siguió rodando de un niño a otro y la conversación infantil duró un poco más hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

Merendando al aire libre, las mujeres continuaron intercambiando información hogareña, algunos chistes y otros temas femeninos. Los niños comían y se distraían hasta que llegó el postre, formado por una gran cantidad de azúcar que los hizo querer correr por todo el patio. Más tarde seguían jugando entre los arbustos mientras sus madres repartían cartas una vez más, apostando monedas de colores, las galletas y los panques que les quedaban.

…

La tarde ya pardeaba cuando se despidieron de Bulma.

–Gracias por la invitación– dijo Número 18, cargando a su hija en brazos.

–Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido, me debes la revancha por haberte enseñado a jugar– dijo Milk.

–Claro, pero sólo si vuelves a traer más de tus panquecitos de fruta. –

–Tenlo por seguro– respondió la viuda, empezando a despedirse y a caminar hacía la aeronave. –Goten, debemos irnos. –

El chiquillo se acercó a Número 18 y a Marron para despedirse. – ¡Hasta pronto!– y después fue con Trunks. –Me debes un chocolate, yo gané el juego de las escondidas. –

–Sí, ya lo sé, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte– le contestó el niño de pelo lila.

La nave despegó y se alejó rápidamente.

–Espero que te hayas divertido– dijo Bulma.

–Sí, claro que sí. Hasta pronto– sonrió la androide y después inició el vuelo con Marron.

La científica y su hijo las miraron desaparecer en el cielo. El sol pintó un poco más el atardecer, dando por finalizado ese día.

.

******************** Zoóloga ********************

Número 17 no se lo esperaba.

El departamento administrativo del parque ecológico MIR había emprendido un nuevo proyecto de investigación con la Universidad del Sur. El cual consistía en recibir a un grupo de expertos en Botánica y Zoología para que trabajaran a la par con los guardabosques en un plan que, a futuro, mejoraría la flora y fauna del lugar. Esto era necesario ya que, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de los vigilantes por proteger el área, no podían evitar las consecuencias que dejaba la huella humana en el medio ambiente.

Él estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la Universidad, pero se quedó sorprendido cuando le informaron que asignarían a una zoóloga a su sector. Hasta ese momento no había tenido que preocuparse por convivir con otras personas que no fueran los esporádicos encuentros con sus compañeros vigías o el reporte semanal que debía entregar al jefe de seguridad del parque.

Llevaba bastante tiempo en solitario, únicamente teniendo contacto muy de vez en cuando con Número 18 y su familia. No estaba preparado para interactuar con otros y menos con una mujer. Su condición de androide, aunada a su poca sensibilidad emocional, lo convertían en alguien muy antisocial.

No obstante, la zoóloga asignada era una mujer de comportamiento bastante reservado. Únicamente se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto de mano a prudente distancia. El androide se tomó esto de manera muy tranquila, si ella se mantenía en su espacio, él haría lo mismo.

Pero la convivencia sería inevitable, debido a que la mujer debía permanecer unas semanas viviendo con él para establecer los parámetros que seguiría el proyecto. Esto era una prueba completamente nueva para Número 17 y tendría que pedir ayuda.

Simplemente él no sabía cómo interactuar con otra mujer que no fuera su melliza.

* * *

Continuará...

No había pensado en escribir sobre 17 y su esposa, pero creo que intentaré desarrollar una pequeña historia de ellos X3 jeee ya veré que se me ocurre.


	8. Interacciones II

Buenas noches :D

Me disculpo por tener abandonado éste fanfic por tanto tiempo (-_-)

Pero ahora si lo voy a concluir y será con una pequeña historia sobre Número 17 y su esposa. No es una trama desarrollada, pero espero que les guste mi teoría de como fue que el androide conoció a su compañera.

Gracias por su tiempo de lectura y por los comentarios que gusten dejarme.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Interacciones II

******************** Proyecto ********************

Número 17 concluyó su llamada.

Había estado platicando con su hermana acerca de su nueva situación. A grandes rasgos le comentó lo del proyecto del parque MIR con la Universidad del Sur y la asignación de una mujer a su zona de vigilancia. A su hermana le había parecido gracioso que él llamara para pedir un consejo.

– _Sólo trata de ser amable con ella y no juzgues ni te burles de su forma de ser_ – había dicho su melliza. – _Recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo, necesitas convivir con otras personas, no debes aislarte._ –

Eso no sonaba demasiado complicado, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabía como debía tratar a una zoóloga o mejor dicho a otra mujer. Lamentablemente no tenía referencias en sus archivos de información en cuanto a relaciones sociales y tampoco podía recurrir a sus nulos recuerdos del pasado. Sólo podía obtener referencias de fuentes externas, como, por ejemplo, mirando a otras personas en el parque, en la oficina de vigilancia o viendo películas.

Era una situación extraña para el androide, pero trataría de sobrellevarla. Su hermana le había sugerido comportarse como era, pero con un poco de tacto y amabilidad.

– _Vamos 17, no es algo del otro mundo. Lo primero que debes hacer es saludar, tratarla con educación y quizás simplemente debas advertirle que tu forma de ser es así, impasible. Explícale que no debe tomarse a mal tu falta de sensibilidad en el trato cotidiano._ –

Debido al proyecto, sería necesario trabajar en equipo, osease hablar el uno con el otro, aunque no quisiera. Lo más adecuado era mantenerla en su área de vigilancia para facilitar su trabajo y eso implicaba compartir el mismo techo. Afortunadamente la habitación que alguna vez ocupó su hermana, estaba disponible y podría hospedarse ahí por las siguientes semanas.

El androide soltó una exhalación, tal vez no sería tan complicado. Esto quedó confirmado cuando se dio cuenta de que la zoóloga parecía casi tan indiferente como él. Después del escueto saludo a distancia, ella subió al jeep sin decir nada. Durante el recorrido todo fue silencio, mientras él conducía el todoterreno, la mujer se mantuvo observando el entorno y marcando un mapa de la zona.

Número 17 supuso que ella ya estaba planeando donde comenzaría a su investigación. Con un simple vistazo a su comportamiento, podía deducir que era una mujer del tipo que no le molestaba andar en el exterior, recorriendo parajes naturales. Pero realmente no sabía cómo iba a ser su interacción hasta que tuvieran que comunicarse más seguido.

Pero para sorpresa del guardabosques, tan pronto descendieron del jeep, la zoóloga fue la primera en hablar.

–Gracias por esta oportunidad y por permitir que me quede en tu casa– dijo con un tono imparcial pero amable.

Su tono de voz era agradable y él la miró en silencio por un par de segundos antes de hacer un gesto de asentimiento y contestar.

–Puedes llamarme Número 17. Si requieres algo, sólo dime. –

La mujer parpadeó extrañada, pensando que tal vez le había dicho su apodo.

–¿Ese es tu nombre? –

–Si. Excentricidades de los padres– contestó indiferente, después comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y tomó su equipaje del vehículo para seguirlo al interior del lugar.

–Está bien, como digas. Yo me llamo Daiya. –

Él ladeó levemente el rostro para asentir nuevamente sin decir nada más, mientras la guiaba por la cabaña.

…

Poco después la mujer ya estaba instalada en la habitación que fuera de Número 18. El guardabosques la puso al tanto de los pormenores del lugar y después salió para hacer su rondín. Daiya se quedó en el cuarto, preparando todo su equipo para empezar el recorrido al día siguiente.

La parte del proyecto que le tocaba a ella, consistía en documentar la existencia de un animal del que poco se sabía. Una especie de bovino salvaje que estaba en peligro de extinción y al cual era prioritario encontrar, clasificar y proteger. Los últimos registros de otros investigadores, indicaban que había algunos ejemplares en esa parte de la reserva MIR. Y probablemente el guardabosques encargado de esa zona podría ayudarla a encontrarlos.

…

Al día siguiente.

Después de un breve desayuno de conservas precalentadas, el guardabosques y la zoóloga abordaban el jeep para iniciar la búsqueda.

–¿Podrías llevarme a esta pradera? – preguntó ella, señalando una zona en el mapa.

–No hay manadas en ese lugar–dijo Número 17.

–Tengo que ir a estas coordenadas, los registros de mi investigación dicen que ahí podría encontrar a los últimos ejemplares de Minotauro. –

El androide observó los datos que ella le mostraba en su libreta y el dibujo de un extraño toro. En el tiempo que llevaba en el parque MIR, no se había encontrado con esa criatura y no creía que hubiera algún grupo de ellos en su zona de vigilancia.

–¿Que es el Minotauro? – preguntó.

–Se trata de una especie bovina en peligro de extinción por la cacería furtiva– explicó Daiya. –Es importante que lo encuentre, de esa manera el gobierno podría aportar más recursos para el cuidado del parque y posibles estudios de clonación para salvar a la especie. –

Él hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero decidió que la llevaría a dicho lugar. Después de todo, hoy tocaba recorrer esa parte del parque precisamente.

El recorrido nuevamente fue silencioso, la mujer parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, anotando datos, tomando algunas fotos y marcando de nuevo el mapa. Número 17 mantenía fija la vista en el camino, escudriñando de vez en cuando el terreno. Por un instante tuvo la curiosidad de saber algo más acerca de la zoóloga, pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

Y como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, de nuevo se adelantó en hablar.

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? –

Él le dirigió una mirada neutra con sus ojos azules y tuvo una ligera sensación de desconcierto por su pregunta. No era por la información que le cuestionaba, sino porque ella era quien facilitaba el inicio de la conversación y por un segundo no supo como reaccionar. Esto de la socialización era complicado.

–Aproximadamente 2 años– respondió.

–Me imagino que conoces bien tu zona de trabajo, ¿Pero estás seguro de que nunca has notado algo extraño en el área a la que vamos? –

Número 17 volvió la vista al frente de nuevo.

–Lo único extraño son los cazadores furtivos que insisten en meterse a mi plaza de vigilancia una y otra vez– dijo tranquilamente, mientras giraba en una curva.

Delante de ellos se abrió una gran extensión de tierra y arbustos de tonos cálidos. La gran pradera tenía una mezcla de colores verdes, naranjas y amarillos. Un grupo de gacelas corría a lo lejos y algunas parvadas de aves sobrevolaban el cielo.

–Yo me refiero a algún animal esquivo, uno que se oculta tan pronto percibe la presencia de humanos– explicó la mujer.

–La mayoría de los animales hacen eso– alzó una mano y apuntó a lo alto de una colina. –Desde ese sitio podrás tener una vista panorámica del área que buscas. –

Algunas horas después.

Desde lo alto, Daiya había estado observando detenidamente con sus binoculares todo el tiempo. Pacientemente, mirando de un lado a otro por toda la extensión de la pradera, sin dar muestras de aburrimiento. Entonces se enfocó en una parte que colindaba con el bosque. Una figura cuadrúpeda se asomó de pronto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los pastizales, después otras dos la siguieron. No podía distinguir a las criaturas, pero tuvo un presentimiento.

Número 17 mantenía su distancia dando un rondín cerca, de repente ella lo llamó.

–¡Oye Número 17!, ¿Puedes verlos? – le señaló el sitio para que viera lo que ella notó.

Pero cuando el guardabosques llegó, los animales ya caminaban de regreso a la floresta, desapareciendo rápidamente.

–Yo no veo nada ahí– expresó él, aunque si alcanzó a notar las formas moviéndose entre los arbustos.

–¡Por favor, vamos! – pidió la zoóloga, corriendo rumbo al jeep.

Él suspiró, no tenía planeado desviarse del recorrido, pero no le quedaba de otra. El jefe de seguridad del parque les había pedido a todos los guardabosques que en sus reportes semanales agregaran las actividades de apoyo al personal de la universidad.

Pasaron un rato recorriendo el sitio, no había señales de los animales, excepto algunas huellas de pezuñas. Esto animó bastante a Daiya, quien inmediatamente se puso a fotografiar y documentar.

– _Es extraño… esos animales se han mantenido bien ocultos por lo que veo_ – pensó para sí mismo el androide.

Buscaron un poco más sin buenos resultados y como ya anochecía, decidieron regresar a la cabaña.

…

Una semana después.

El androide estaba aburrido. Los últimos días de convivencia con la zoóloga se habían enfocado en la búsqueda de los misteriosos bovinos en esa zona de la pradera colindante con el bosque. Sus conversaciones únicamente se componían del saludo matutino al desayunar, algunos monosílabos y las peticiones insistentes de Daiya para internarse en el bosque.

La mujer ni siquiera parecía prestar atención al extraño comportamiento del guardabosques, el cual sólo comía una vez al día, siempre estaba en silencio y a veces sus contestaciones eran más escuetas que si estuviera hablando con una piedra. Pero eso no parecía ser un obstáculo para ella. A decir verdad, la joven parecía obsesionada con encontrar a los Minotauros, sin importarle nada más a su alrededor.

–Es suficiente, hoy no pienso ir de nuevo a la pradera– dijo Número 17, sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras revisaba su rifle. –Tengo que ir a vigilar otra zona donde me acaban de informar sobre avistamientos de gente ajena al parque. –

–Pero…– la mujer se levantó de la silla repentinamente, dejando de lado su desayuno. –¡Es importante hacer más recorridos, estoy segura de que estamos cerca de los Minotauros! –

Los ojos azules la miraron con indiferencia. Ella no había dicho nada en absoluto respecto al proyecto que desarrollaba para la Universidad del Sur, sólo sabía que estaba demasiado interesada en los bovinos. Y bueno, tampoco el androide había hecho más preguntas al respecto.

–Me voy, regreso en la noche. No se te ocurra alejarte demasiado y si lo haces, llévate un radio portátil. –

Sin decir nada más y sin prestar atención a la cara enojada de Daiya, salió de la casa y se encaminó al sendero principal. Esta vez haría un recorrido volando, pero primero necesitaba alejarse a pie para que ella no se diera cuenta.

La mujer lo miró desde la puerta, pero no trató de detenerlo. Suspiró lentamente y regresó al interior. Media hora después, salió con su mochila en la espalda, el radio en una mano y las llaves del vehículo en la otra. Ella sabía conducir y aprovecharía la ausencia del guardabosques para tomar prestado el jeep.

…

Ya anochecía cuando el androide descendió en silencio frente a la cabaña. No había luces encendidas y no estaba su jeep. Se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándose insistentemente la sien, al mismo tiempo que exhalaba molesto.

–No puede ser… ahora tengo que buscarla– gruñó.

No tenía buen humor, ese día estuvo atrapando a los taladores ilegales que deforestaban la zona del lago. Los sujetos no se anduvieron por las ramas en esta ocasión y llevaron armas de alto calibre para atacarlo. En los últimos meses se había enfrentado a la insistencia de los humanos por desafiarlo, a pesar de haberles dado muestras de sus habilidades. Siempre procuraba no sobrepasarse ni matar a nadie, pero hoy, si le hicieron trabajar demás.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo, llegó a la zona que Daiya había estado recorriendo meticulosamente. Aún había un poco de luz crepuscular así que pudo distinguir las huellas de los neumáticos, las cuales se internaban en el bosque. La mujer no podría haber llegado muy lejos, en esa parte, los arboles eran tupidos y el camino se estrechaba para cualquier vehículo de ruedas.

Descendió y comenzó a caminar enfocando sus sentidos, ya que podía ver y escuchar de forma incrementada gracias a sus implantes cibernéticos. Además, conocía lo suficiente esa zona para no perderse, pero dudaba que la zoóloga pudiera recorrerla con la misma facilidad que él.

No muchos metros adelante, encontró el jeep y las huellas de ella, que aún se notaban claramente, así que las siguió. Casi una hora después y ya con la noche encima, llegó a un claro del bosque. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba lo suficiente, aunque para su vista mejorada era indiferente. Varios metros más allá, pudo distinguir la tienda de campaña y la mochila de la mujer. Estaba cerca y unos ruidos de estática provenientes de su propio radio portátil, se lo confirmaron.

– _Vaya, esta mujer sí que no se rinde_ – meditó, después de ver todo el trecho que había recorrido.

Decidió que no la llamaría, porque era probable que estuviera observando algún animal y éste se asustaría al escuchar el radio. Después de un recorrido de 20 minutos más, una barranca no muy profunda apareció ante sus ojos, en el fondo de esta, un grupo de tres bovinos pastaba tranquilamente. Se trataba de unos extraños toros de color morado y cuernos dorados.

–Quien lo diría, en todo éste tiempo no me había percatado de estas criaturas– dijo para sí mismo, consciente de que Daiya había estado en lo correcto.

Entonces escuchó un sonido a unos 50 metros de él. A la orilla del barranco se elevaba un árbol viejo y seco, la zoóloga permanecía encaramada en una de las ramas más altas, observando atentamente a los Minotauros con sus binoculares. De repente, el tronco comenzó a crujir. La mujer alzó la cara para encontrarse con su mirada azul en el mismo instante en que comenzaba su caída al vacío.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por su paciencia :D


	9. Interacciones III

Buenas noches :)

Por fin terminé el capítulo final, es un poquito largo, pero con esto concluyo el fanfic. Como dije anteriormente, no es una historia detallada, pero así es como me imagino que Número 17 conoció a su esposa.

Pasen a leer y muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Interacciones III

******************** Minotauro ********************

Ya amanecía cuando Daiya despertó.

Había tenido un extraño sueño en el que se veía flotando en el aire y el guardabosques estaba a su lado. Le pareció ilógico y quizás esa idea había sido producto de su mente cansada después de los largos recorridos y el accidente con el árbol. De pronto, fue completamente consciente de su caída.

Trató de enfocar la vista, pero aún le dolía la cabeza y se sentía un poco mareada. Al tocarse la frente, notó el vendaje de la curación que el guardabosques le había hecho, probablemente se había golpeado con alguna rama. Detectó un leve movimiento a su izquierda y al voltear dio un respingo de sorpresa. Número 17 estaba sentado no muy lejos, limpiando su rifle y mirándola con un gesto excesivamente serio. Era la primera vez que veía una mueca diferente en él, ya que siempre parecía inexpresivo.

–G-gracias… por a-ayudarme…– dijo lentamente.

–¡Nada de gracias! – regañó él. –Casi te mueres en esa caída. –

–Yo… yo lo siento, es que…– se quedó sin palabras, otro dolor en la frente la aturdió.

El hombre se levantó y salió de la tienda de campaña. Se escucharon sonidos de cacerolas y utensilios. Minutos después, regresó con comida en un sartén y una taza de café.

–Come algo y tan pronto termines, regresaremos a la cabaña– ordenó con gesto serio todavía. –No tengo porque estar cuidándote cuando te arriesgas a lo tonto, ¿Sabes qué problema representaría para mi si tu murieras aquí? –

Daiya empezó a comer en silencio. Simplemente no lo miró y se mantuvo con una expresión triste. Número 17 tenía razón, pero ella no pudo evitar la emoción de encontrar al grupo de toros pastando. Su ansiedad por grabarlos y conocer un poco más de ellos, la llevó a escalar el árbol sin pensar en los riesgos.

…

Rato después, mientras el androide recogía la tienda de campaña, la zoóloga se alejó algunos metros en dirección a la barranca, le parecía haber escuchado un bramido. Inesperadamente regresó corriendo asustada.

–¡Número 17! –gritó.

Inmediatamente él se percató de las vibraciones en la tierra. La mujer corrió a su lado y en ese instante, por la parte central del claro, aparecieron los Minotauros avanzando en tropel. No se dirigían hacia ellos, pero pasaron bastante cerca del jeep. El guardabosques pensó que lo embestirían, sin embargo, los tres animales los ignoraron por completo y se adentraron en otra parte del bosque nuevamente.

–Eso estuvo cerca– dijo él.

Entonces se percató de que la zoóloga estaba casi colgada de su brazo y con los ojos cerrados todavía. La sensación de ella aferrándolo era extraña, porque nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer, o no podía recordar si alguna vez tuvo un acercamiento de ese tipo. Él le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

–¡Oh lo siento!, pensé que nos atacarían– liberó su brazo y retrocedió un poco sonrojada.

–Regresemos a la cabaña, me imagino que tienes que reportar esto a la universidad– indicó, mientras tomaba el equipaje y caminaba rumbo al vehículo. –Yo también debo avisar de su presencia en esta zona. –

–Espera por favor– pidió de pronto la mujer. –Todavía no lo reportes, dame la oportunidad de estudiarlos un poco más antes de que el parque y la universidad comiencen a planear algo para ellos. –

La miró impasible y no contestó nada en absoluto.

…

Más tarde.

Número 17 revisó la herida y cambió el vendaje, afortunadamente no era nada grave. Sus reflejos aumentados, aunado a su velocidad sobrehumana le facilitaron el poder atrapar a la mujer en el aire, justo antes de que se golpeara de nuevo con otra rama. Debido a la caída del árbol en el barranco, los Minotauros ya no pastarían en el mismo lugar, migrarían a otro sitio. Lo cual significaba una nueva búsqueda.

–Gracias de nuevo– dijo Daiya.

Él no contestó, simplemente se limitó a sentarse en el sofá y comenzar a limpiar su rifle. Ella soltó un suspiro y de nuevo trató de hablarle.

–Oye, ¿Crees que podamos encontrarlos de nuevo? –

Antes de contestar, hizo a un lado el arma y la miró con sus ojos azules de forma severa nuevamente.

–¿Por qué haces esto? – respondió el guardabosques. –¿Por qué tanto interés en los Minotauros? y no me digas que es por el proyecto de la universidad– hizo una pausa al ver que ella desviaba la mirada. –Me he dado cuenta de que en estos últimos días te has visto demasiado obsesionada por esos animales. –

Daiya se mantuvo mirando hacia otro lado por algunos segundos, parecía meditar su respuesta.

–Antes dime una cosa, ¿Porque proteges a la naturaleza? –

Número 17 alzó levemente una ceja, esa pregunta tenía un trasfondo.

–Porque un amigo sentía un gran aprecio por ella– el tono del androide se mantuvo sereno, pero con cierta suavidad. –Lo hago en su memoria y porque para mí es una actividad que me relaja y me da un enfoque. –

Entonces la mujer volteó a mirarlo.

–Yo también lo hago en la memoria de alguien, mis padres– confesó con un leve temblor en la voz. –Ellos dedicaron su vida a documentar especies en peligro de extinción, logrando salvar a muchas gracias a sus investigaciones, las cuales conseguían el apoyo económico del gobierno y otras instituciones. –

Por un instante él notó como la voz femenina disminuyó, lo que quería decir que sus emociones estaban alteradas.

–Lamentablemente, ellos fueron asesinados hace 5 años por cazadores furtivos– Daiya hizo una pausa y exhaló para tratar de calmarse. –Habían descubierto una red ilegal que comerciaba con los cuernos de los Minotauros, cazándolos indiscriminadamente hasta casi extinguirlos por completo. –

Se quedó en silencio con la mirada melancólica.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. La mujer deseaba proteger a esas criaturas debido al sacrificio de sus padres. El androide se mantuvo callado y pensativo. Era obligatorio reportar a la oficina principal del parque MIR el descubrimiento de los bovinos, pero quizás podría posponerlo por un par de días más.

–Es mejor que descanses– dijo Número 17, encaminándose a su habitación. –Si realmente quieres encontrarlos, será mejor que estés recuperada para mañana. –

Daiya sonrió inmediatamente haciendo un gesto de asentimiento. Después de todo, el guardabosques no era una piedra sin emociones.

…

Al día siguiente.

Ya era media tarde y todavía no encontraban ni una sola huella de pezuña. Los Minotauros se habían alejado bastante, pero eso no los detendría para encontrarlos. El jeep avanzaba a velocidad media y mientras Número 17 observaba a lo lejos, la zoóloga revisaba unos curiosos anillos metálicos.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó él sin voltear.

–Son dispositivos de seguimiento– explicó, al tiempo que revisaba el mecanismo interno de uno de ellos. –Los diseñó la universidad para su uso en especies muy evasivas. –

Él volteó a mirarla con un gesto de incredulidad.

–¿Estás pensando en colocárselos a los toros? –

La zoóloga asintió y cerró el último de los tres anillos, uno para cada animal.

–Así es, el aro se coloca en uno de los cuernos y éste se ajusta automáticamente para que no se caiga– entonces le sonrió levemente. –Y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para dispararles un dardo tranquilizante, ¿Tienes buena puntería? –

En ese instante el vehículo comenzó a subir por la inclinación de una loma rocosa. Se detuvieron cerca de la orilla más alta, desde la cual, se podía apreciar la extensión de esa nueva pradera. Si los Minotauros habían seguido los caminos comunes de otras manadas, llegarían a éste sitio tarde o temprano.

–Mi puntería es insuperable, pero no haré lo que propones– dijo el androide con un gesto de negación. –¿Acaso sabes cuánto pesan y miden esos animales?, si la cantidad del anestésico no es la exacta para sus organismos, podrían morir. –

Daiya se quedó unos momentos pensando antes de contestar.

–Tienes razón, pero he estudiado la información recabada acerca de ellos y la cantidad del tranquilizante que he preparado no les hará daño…– hizo una pausa, tenía que decirle la información completa. –Pero tampoco puedo garantizar que los duerma lo necesario, quizás sólo los atonte un poco. –

Número 17 rodó los ojos, evidentemente lo que ella insinuaba es que podría ser peligroso si los Minotauros no estaban quietos cuando se les pusieran los dispositivos de rastreo. Lo que la mujer no sabía, era que los bovinos no representaban ningún peligro para el guardabosques, debido a lo que él era.

Inesperadamente se escucharon unos mugidos lejanos, cuando miraron a lo lejos, pudieron ver a los tres animales caminando por el terreno tranquilamente. Por fin los habían encontrado de nuevo.

–Vamos a hacer esto a mi manera, yo me voy a acercar a ellos y colocaré los anillos– habló mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

–Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?, si uno de esos toros te embiste, morirás en el acto– dijo bastante sorprendida. –Lo más adecuado es que les dispares con el tranquilizante y después les colocamos los dispositivos. –

Como si ella no hubiera hablado, el guardabosques tomó los anillos metálicos y bajó del jeep. La zoóloga se desconcertó por completo al ver que hablaba en serio.

–¡Espera!, ¡Es una locura lo que haces! – le gritó.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo caminar a la orilla y saltar sin el menor titubeo. Por un instante pensó que el guardabosques estaba completamente loco al hacer eso, pero cuando descendió del vehículo y corrió para ver que había sucedido, lo que vio, la dejó más confundida que antes. Número 17 ya estaba en el suelo y avanzaba como si nada hacia los animales.

– _Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?_ – pensó Daiya.

Los rumiantes siguieron pastando indiferentes. Pero conforme el hombre se acercaba a ellos, el líder del grupo levantó la cabeza y comenzó a golpear el suelo con una de sus patas. Sus resoplidos se hicieron amenazantes y lanzó el primer mugido de advertencia.

–Tranquilízate toro, no pienso hacerte daño– murmuró el androide, al tiempo que preparaba el primer anillo.

Tenía planeado acercarse al Minotauro, someterlo y colocar el dispositivo. Quizás no debería mostrar sus habilidades estando Daiya presente, pero era necesario si no quería usar los dardos tranquilizantes. Además, los cazadores furtivos ya estaban al tanto de que él no era un sujeto ordinario, así que una persona más viendo su fuerza sobrehumana o capacidad de volar, ya le era indiferente. Y si ella decía algo al respecto, probablemente no le creerían.

El poderoso animal azotó sus pesuñas de nuevo y el suelo tembló estrepitosamente cuando empezó a correr hacia Número 17. Desde su lugar, la zoóloga se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar ante la increíble escena. El Minotauro estaba a punto de arrollar al guardabosques… de pronto, la bestia morada comenzó a ser frenada.

El androide recibió el impacto de los cuernos con sus manos y permitió que el bovino lo empujara por varios metros, dejando surcos en la tierra. De esta manera evitaba lastimar a la criatura y podía someterla usando poca fuerza. El Minotauro bramaba encolerizado ya que no podía mover la cabeza para embestir. Entonces se detuvo, pero sin lograr soltarse del agarre y únicamente fue capaz de rascar el suelo con sus patas en un intento por liberarse.

–Quédate quieto, esto sólo tardará un momento– dijo Número 17, mientras aferraba una de las astas con un brazo y colocaba el anillo en la otra.

El metal se ajustó automáticamente y emitió un ligero pitido. Liberó al bovino y se elevó rápidamente algunos metros por encima para evitar su ataque.

Daiya estaba conmocionada ante lo que veía. De pronto un sonido proveniente de una pequeña bolsa en su cintura la distrajo. Sacó una pequeña pantalla de monitoreo que estaba enlazada a los anillos, la primera señal parpadeaba mientras la información de ubicación se registraba. Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia donde estaba el extraño guardabosques.

El androide voló hacia el segundo toro que ya corría en la misma dirección que su líder. Se acercó lo suficiente y se dejó caer sobre su lomo, aferrándose a la cornamenta de nuevo. El animal de inmediato se detuvo y comenzó a saltar en un intento por derribarlo. Sin embargo, esos bruscos movimientos no consiguieron desestabilizarlo. El segundo anillo de rastreo fue colocado en uno de los cuernos, activándose con otro silbido.

Con un impulso el hombre se elevó nuevamente, permitiendo que el animal corriera para alejarse. Giró la vista, buscando al tercer Minotauro, éste permanecía quieto, pastando como si nada sucediera. Él alzó una ceja en gesto de extrañeza y luego sonrió levemente.

–Al menos tu pareces más pacífico– dijo, al tiempo que descendía frente al bovino.

La bestia morada alzó la cabeza, masticando lentamente y después se agachó de nuevo sin prestarle mucha atención. Era el rumiante más joven y pequeño de los tres, así que probablemente no había tenido malas experiencias con humanos, por eso se mostraba tan confiado. De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar de nuevo, los otros dos toros se acercaban velozmente.

El guardabosques se acercó con el aro metálico listo para ser colocado. El animal no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera cuando escuchó el sonido del dispositivo ajustándose. Antes de que los otros Minotauros llegaran, Número 17 inició el vuelo de regreso al jeep.

…

Daiya tenía una expresión de asombro. Permanecía en silencio cuando lo vio descender cerca de ella. Pero tenía toda la intención reflejada en el rostro de querer hacerle muchas preguntas.

–¿Están funcionando los dispositivos? – interrogó él.

Ella parpadeó, tratando de reaccionar.

–Si… si están registrando toda… la información…– hizo una pausa y tomó aire. –Wow, sí que me has dejado sin palabras. –

La mirada azul examinó las reacciones de la joven, no parecía asustada, ni tampoco exageradamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. En otras ocasiones, los que lo habían visto volar, gritaban y se alteraban al grado de desmayarse a veces. Pero la zoóloga más bien parecía fascinada.

–No quiero dar explicaciones. Ya tienes lo que necesitabas, así que regresemos– indicó, al tiempo que caminaba rumbo al jeep.

Daiya lo siguió sin poder reprimir su expresión de curiosidad.

–Es increíble que puedas volar, pero lo es más el hecho de que hayas detenido con tus propias manos la embestida de un animal que pesa más de una tonelada y media. –

Él la miró de soslayo, de nuevo reservándose sus comentarios.

–Oh vamos, no voy a poder contener mis preguntas– se quejó la mujer. –No es necesario que siempre seas tan lacónico, al menos dime si eres humano o no.–

–Sube al vehículo o te dejo aquí– fue su respuesta.

Ella rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, el guardabosque seguía siendo una piedra con algunos secretos.

…

El camino de regreso fue silencioso una vez más. Pero eso no le importó a la zoóloga, quien se mantenía entretenida anotando la información que llegaba desde los dispositivos de rastreo. Se notaba emocionada y eso no pasó desapercibido para el androide.

–¿Por qué preguntaste si soy humano? –

Sus palabras fueron inesperadas y ella respingo cuando lo escuchó. Era extraño que él comenzara a hablar por sí sólo. Lo observó por unos segundos, él mantenía los ojos al frente, así que ella se limitó a contestarle como si hubiera preguntado algo común.

–Es sólo curiosidad, espero no te ofendas, pero sé que en éste mundo existen muchos tipos de criaturas antropomorfas y personas con habilidades únicas, pero pocas de ellas tienen la capacidad de frenar a un Minotauro corriendo– explicó.

–¿Sabes lo que es un superhumano? – preguntó de nuevo el guardabosques.

–Si, sé que la ciencia ha hecho muchos avances respecto a eso y además… he visto superhumanos antes. –

Número 17 giró lentamente el rostro hacia ella, la mujer no parecía sorprendida por el tema.

–¿Donde? –

–Cuando apareció ese monstruo llamado Cell– pasó un poco de saliva y continúo. –Todo el mundo supo que Mr. Satán iría a pelear con él, pero en esas transmisiones en vivo, muchos pudimos ver a más personas luchando… todas con habilidades sobrehumanas. –

Esa era la razón, Daiya había visto lo que sucedió en el torneo de Cell. El androide sabía de lo acontecido porque en una visita esporádica de su hermana y su cuñado, ese fue el tema de conversación. Krilin les detalló todos los sucesos e incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de ver lo que se pudo grabar por parte de los reporteros de Mr. Satán.

Y al parecer, a la zoóloga no le intimidaba el hecho de estar al lado de un superhumano.

–¿Y qué piensas acerca de eso? –

Daiya dejó de mirarlo y volvió a la pantalla de monitoreo.

–Creo que es fascinante que existan personas así y que al menos usen sus habilidades para ayudar a otros– dijo con sinceridad. –Y pienso que tú eres humano, un humano muy fuerte con la capacidad de volar y que le agrada proteger la naturaleza. –

Número 17 no dijo nada más, le agradaba la calma que demostraba ella ante lo que había visto. Su respuesta lo hizo sentir como una persona y no como un rechazado o como un fenómeno, mote por el cual varios cazadores furtivos lo habían bautizado desde hace tiempo.

…

Al día siguiente.

Daiya no había salido de su habitación para nada. Cuando el guardabosque tocó la puerta y no escuchó respuesta, decidió entrar sin esperar permiso alguno.

La mujer dormía profundamente recargada sobre una mesita de trabajo. Su laptop estaba encendida y en la pantalla se podían apreciar los datos descargados que enviaban los anillos de rastreo. Los tres Minotauros se desplazaban ahora por la zona central de su área de vigilancia. Al parecer, había estado toda la noche recabando información y preparando su reporte para la Universidad del Sur.

–Despierta– dijo con un tono imparcial.

La mujer se movió muy poco y sus respiraciones se mantuvieron tranquilas, entremezcladas con algunos murmullos ininteligibles. Número 17 tocó su hombro y la agitó levemente, pero ella no respondió. De pronto, su posición comenzó a ceder, estando a punto de caer al suelo. Sin proponérselo, el androide la atrapó en sus brazos y al ver que no despertaba, no tuvo más remedio que cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama. Después de quitarle las botas, le dejó recostada y cubierta por una manta.

Tenía la intención de salir inmediatamente de la habitación, pero no supo porque se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Había algo interesante en esa mujer y él empezaba a sentir curiosidad por saber que era. De pronto, un inesperado e involuntario suspiro se le escapó. Hizo un gesto de asombro al notar tan extraña reacción de su parte, así que decidió retirarse de una vez.

…

Era media tarde cuando regresó de su rondín. Encontró a la zoóloga hablando con alguien a través de una vídeo llamada y permanecía tan concentrada que no notó su llegada.

–Si señor, ya está todo listo– dijo ella.

– _Entonces regresa lo más pronto posible, necesitamos apoyo con algunos pendientes_ – se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

–Pero señor, pensé que estaría un poco más aquí, para obtener algunas muestras de sangre de los Minotauros. –

– _No te preocupes, por el momento, sólo nos enfocaremos en seguir sus hábitos de migración y su estado de salud. Después del gran avance que has hecho, debemos planear mejor la siguiente etapa del proyecto para poder protegerlos._ –

El guardabosques miraba de reojo y escuchaba con atención mientras se servía un poco de agua. Pudo notar la decepción en el rostro de la joven, ella no quería marcharse todavía. Y por extraño que parezca, la idea no se le hizo amena tampoco.

–Entiendo señor, como usted diga– soltó el aire lentamente antes de finalizar. –Me despido y nos vemos pronto. –

Cerró la laptop de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba molesta y no se había percatado de la presencia de Número 17.

–¿Has terminado tu trabajo? – preguntó él.

Daiya saltó en su silla al escucharlo.

–¡Cielos, que susto me has dado! –se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo un gesto exagerado.

El androide no dijo nada, pero quería saber, así que tomó asiento en el sofá cercano y se le quedó observando. La zoóloga lo miró con desanimo, evidentemente no estaba a gusto con la nueva orden dada por sus superiores.

–Me tengo que ir mañana, me necesitan en la universidad– se recargó con los codos sobre la mesa. –Al parecer, si les importa mucho el descubrimiento de los Minotauros, pero no van a dejar que yo me encargue de su estudio. –

–¿Por qué? –

–Pues… quizás piensen que soy demasiado apasionada por ellos, como mi jefe sabe lo de mis padres, cree que no me enfocaré profesionalmente– explicó.

–¿Existe alguien más capacitado para tratar con esos animales? – pregunto él, mientras tomaba el mapa que ella había usado para marcar las zonas de pastoreo de los bovinos. –Porque de lo contrario, deberías ser tu quien se encargase del proyecto de conservación. –

La mujer suspiró e intentó sonreír levemente, él intentaba confortarla. Después de todo, Número 17 no era tan lacónico y quizás no hablaba mucho, pero podía percibir que sus palabras eran sinceras.

–No creo que otros puedan hacerlo, pero bueno, tendré que acatar la orden. –

–Entonces preséntate ante tu supervisor y explícale porque debes ser tú y no otro– sugirió, devolviéndole el mapa ya doblado. –Recuerda que has sido tú quien más empeño ha puesto en esto. –

Daiya asintió y sonrió, el guardabosque tenía razón. No podía permitir que la alejaran de lo que más deseaba, proteger a los Minotauros. Tal y como sus padres lo hubiesen querido.

…

Un mes después.

Número 17 hacía su recorrido por la zona del lago. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que la zoóloga se había marchado del parque MIR. Todavía no se escuchaban noticias para empezar con el cuidado de los bovinos por parte de la Universidad del Sur, pero él ya tenía sus propias órdenes dadas por el jefe de seguridad de la reserva.

Después de informar sobre el descubrimiento, el parque MIR decidió cuidar de los tres animales en lo que llegaban nuevas instrucciones. Todos los guardabosques los vigilarían si es que entraban en sus respectivas zonas a cargo. Éste día, los tres toros se refrescaban en el lago, paseándose tranquilamente.

El androide los observaba y no podía evitar pensar en Daiya. Después de todo, su extraña convivencia con ella no fue desagradable. Incluso había llamado a su hermana para platicarle lo sucedido. Pudo notar como ella se sintió aliviada al escucharlo hablar sobre la zoóloga.

 _–Me alegra saber que no se te complicó demasiado convivir con esa mujer– había dicho su melliza. –Si tienes la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, trata de ser más sociable, quizás puedas iniciar una amistad que te saque un poco de tu aislamiento. –_

 _–No creo que eso sea necesario…– contestó él._

 _–Vamos, no trates de engañarme, por cómo me cuentas las cosas, puedo adivinar que esa chica te agrada, aunque sea un poquito. –_

 _–Estás loca, yo no necesito preocuparme por temas tan tontos– se burló._

 _–Si, claro, yo decía lo mismo…–_

El guardabosques sonrió sin proponérselo. Realmente no había pasado por su cabeza pensar que algún día podría fijarse en otra persona, es decir, no consideraba tener la capacidad emocional para ello. Pero bueno, quizás sólo eran ideas tontas, ya que no estaba seguro de volver a ver a Daiya otra vez.

De repente se escuchó un mensaje en la radio del jeep.

 _[Número 17, cambio]_

–Aquí Número 17, cambio. –

 _[Repórtate en la oficina central, tenemos noticias de la Universidad del Sur, cambio y fuera]_

–Vaya, por fin se decidieron empezar a trabajar– dijo impasible, mientras desviaba el vehículo por otro sendero.

…

Poco después.

Al menos la mitad de los guardabosques estaban reunidos. También estaban presentes algunos de los especialistas botánicos y zoólogos que habían trabajado en el parque. El decano de la facultad de ciencias biológicas había ido a presentar la siguiente etapa del proyecto de preservación para la reserva MIR.

Todos los involucrados desde el inicio, volverían para continuar con el programa. Se explicaron las pautas a seguir y la forma de trabajo. Finalmente, la reunión terminó y cada especialista se reunió con su respectivo compañero guardabosques para comenzar a planear las actividades. Número 17 no vio a Daiya por ningún lado.

Quizás no le habían asignado el seguimiento después de todo. Ahora se preguntaba a quién mandarían para estudiar a los bovinos. Entonces se dirigió a su jefe en busca de instrucciones.

–¿Quién se encargará de los Minotauros? –

El hombre revisó un expediente que tenía a la mano y vio que estaban pendientes de asignación algunas áreas del parque.

–No tengo datos aquí, tendremos que esperar, aún faltan otros especialistas– contestó el hombre mayor.

Número 17 se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar, debía continuar con sus rondines, así que se encaminó a su jeep.

A la distancia pudo ver que había alguien sentado en el asiento del copiloto, husmeando en la parte trasera. Se acercó con calma para atrapar al ladrón.

–Será mejor que bajes de ahí, si no quieres que te lleve a detención– dijo con voz serena, pero fría.

–Vaya, que carácter– habló una voz femenina. –Pensé que podríamos seguir siendo compañeros de proyecto. –

Daiya se asomó con una sonrisa. Él androide no supo que decir por un par de segundos, pero por dentro, se alegró de verla.

–¿A final de cuentas si vas a encargarte de los Minotauros? –

–Así es, después de todo, soy quien más sabe acerca de ellos– declaró con alegría en la voz.

El guardabosques hizo un gesto de asentimiento y subió al vehículo.

–¿Y por donde vas a comenzar? – preguntó, al tiempo que encendía el motor.

–Pues primero tengo que conseguir un alojamiento permanente, no puedo quedarme en tu casa todo el tiempo– le explicó, mientras revisaba su dispositivo de monitoreo. –Pero la universidad se encargará de gestionar ese detalle, por el momento quiero ir a verlos, estoy ansiosa por saber cómo están. –

Número 17 hizo un gesto afirmativo, le gustaba ver esa emoción en la mujer, porque sentía como si se la contagiara a él. Después de todo, lo que dijo su hermana podría ser cierto, ya era tiempo de convivir un poco más con otras personas y si debía empezar con alguien, quien mejor que Daiya.

–Entonces vamos. –

.

.

Así es como se conocieron el androide y la zoóloga. Más adelante su relación evolucionará hasta formar una familia, pero eso ya es otra historia.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Sé que podría haber escrito otras escenas, pero no deseo extenderme más porque tal vez no lo concluya o tarde demasiado, así que he decidido terminarlo aquí.

Gracias de nuevo ;3


End file.
